All that i have
by rolly21
Summary: A phone call brings Meredith back to Seattle Grace to face the past that she ran away from. Richard strives to re-unite the family
1. phone calls

BTW I DONT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY OR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW!

Runaway train - Soul Asylum

Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning

So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep

It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep  
There's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray

CHORUS  
Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there

Can you help me remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded  


Life's mystery seems so faded

I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drowning' in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train

Everything is cut and dry  
Day and night, earth and sky  
Somehow I just don't believe it

CHORUS

Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughing' at the rain  
Little out of touch, little insane  
Just easier than dealing with the pain

Runaway train never coming' back  
Runaway train tearing' up the track  
Runaway train burning' in my veins  
Runaway but it always seems the same

"Meredith..." Richard spoke down the phone.

"Dad?" she questioned.

"It's me sweetie" he said in a sullen voice.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Meredith asked. Worry filled her voice.

"It's time to come home." He told her.

"Dad, what aren't you telling me?" She asked. Scared to hear the answer.

"Kiddo, it's your mom. She's been in an accident." he choked.

Meredith was silent. She couldn't believe it.

"We need you Mer. I need you. Your mom needs you. Please just come home." he pleaded.

Meredith sighed. "OK, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks sweetie." he told her. "I've got to go." He told her as his pager sounded.

"I will call you about my flight." she told him, and then he was gone.

Meredith looked in on her 3 year old girls. "I guess where going home." she sighed.

She watched both her daughters stir before they snuggled into their pillows and kept on sleeping.

Meredith remained in the doorway watching them. There golden hair flowing down along their tiny precious faces. They had dimples and their fathers smile. Smiles that always pulled at her heart.


	2. how bad is it?

With two toddlers at her side, she entered Seattle Grace Hospital. The little girls clung to her hands but giggled with excitement at being somewhere new.

Meredith had reached the elevator. So far she had flown under the radar. She had hope that it would remain that way. It had been a long time since she had stepped foot in this hospital, and she was still feeling reluctant about her return.

Meredith was surprised to find the elevator empty, but was thrilled that she would be proceeding alone.

On reaching the 5th floor Meredith made her way to her father's office. She wanted to see him before she could see her mother. She wanted the privilege of reading over her file and looking at the scans.

She was relieved to see that Patricia, her father's secretary, was obviously out. She would be one more person she could go without seeing.

She knocked lightly on his door. She could hear him shuffling around. Soon enough the door opened and there he was standing in front of her.

She wasn't prepared to see him looking so broken. She swallowed hard.

Richard looked her over, his eyes settling in the two girls by her side. His eyes widened.

"Mattie, Bella, say hello to grandpa." she encouraged.

Mattie ran straight to him and threw herself at his legs.

Bella clung to Meredith and hid her face in her.

Richard bent down and picked up the little girl. "How are you Mattie?" He asked.

Mattie wrapped her little arms around her grand fathers neck and snuggled in. "I good grumpy pa" she told him. "I wuv u.

Richard looked over at Meredith. She had tears in her eyes. "Mer?" he asked.

Meredith bent down and picked up Bella. "They know you. They know about everyone here. About their family." she choked.

"I'm glad" he told her. "But why didn't the rest of us know?"

Meredith sighed. "Can we talk about this later dad? Let's talk about mom." she encouraged as she changed the subject.

Richard sighed. "We'll talk and walk at the same time." Richard decided as he stepped out of the doorway. Pulling his door closed behind him.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Richard still holding Mattie and Meredith holding Bella, made their way through the hospital. "She had multiple injuries Mer; she had had Brain surgery to remove a clot that had formed. She also had a surgery to fix her insides. Her spleen had ruptured and we needed to fix her pierced lung."

Meredith nodded.

"Were waiting for her to wake up now." Richard told her.

"So what aren't you telling me dad?" she asked. Sensing that he had been leaving something out.

"She coded several times between the two surgeries. The last time it took them 4 minutes to bring her back. I can also tell you her face is pretty cut up. Were waiting for her to stabilise before plastics are going to see what they can do."

"So she died several times and to add to that, she doesn't look like herself." Meredith summarised. "Is there anything you need me to do?" She asked.

Richard nodded. "Be with her. Hold her hand. Talk to her. Give her a reason to wake up." he answered.

Meredith sighed. "Works given me two weeks."

agagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Richard opened to hospital room and entered. Meredith followed a lot 

slower. She was busy taking in the sight in front of her.

"May... maybe I should have... ummm... put the girls in crèche." Meredith choked out. She was on the verge of tears.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Bella's asked as she put her hand on her mother's cheek.

"Mommy is fine Bella; she's just got something in her eye." Meredith covered quickly.

"You fine?" Mattie asked.

"Mommy is fine" Meredith assured her as she moved further into the room.

"Grammy is sleeping" Mattie said quietly and then put her finger to her mouth.

Richard put Mattie down on the end of the bed. He then went and kissed Ellis on her forehead, "Our girl is here." he whispered to her.

Meredith placed Bella on the bed next to Mattie. She walked up and took her mother's hand. "I'm here mommy." she whispered. "so are my girls. You need to wake up and meet them."


	3. aunt bay

Meredith kept a vigil for an hour. Her father had left her as he had been paged. The girls had played quietly on the floor. They had their dolls and their colouring in.

"Mummy i's hungry." Bella spoke up.

Meredith looked down at her before looking at her watch. It was time for lunch. She kissed her mother's cheek before helping pack up the girls things. Once done Meredith sat the bag on the couch in the corner before taking the girls hands. She hadn't packed any food for them so they had to go down to the cafeteria.

Meredith had managed to get them each something to eat and carefully balanced her tray to a table outside. Bella and Mattie followed close behind.

Putting down the tray she then quickly got the girls into chairs before settling down herself.

It didn't take long before she could feel eyes on her. Meredith didn't look up. She didn't want to know who it was. She was focused on keeping her and her girls to themselves. She was here for her mother, not for anything else.

"Meredith?" a voice came from behind her.

Meredith cringed.

"I didn't know if you would come." Bailey spoke as she moved into 

Meredith's view.

Meredith smiled awkwardly up at her old resident. "Here I am." she stated.

"and who are these gorgeous little things?" Bailey asked.

"This is Bella and Mattie." Meredith said with a weak smile.

"Aunt Bay" Bella squealed excitedly.

Mattie stood up in her chair jumping up and down. "bay, bay bay!"

Bailey looked at Meredith. She was puzzled by the girls reactions.

"They know who you are." Meredith explained. "You are their Aunt Bailey. They've seen photos of you and heard stories."

Bailey nodded. "Why haven't we all heard about them?" she asked.

Meredith didn't answer; instead she quickly changed the subject.

"I see you operated on my mother." she began.

"That I did" Bailey replied.

"Thank you Bailey. I'm glad it was you." Meredith smiled at her.

"Your welcome" Bailey spoke softly. She had gone to say more but her pager had gone off.

"We'll talk later." Bailey told her. It wasn't even a question it was more of an order.

Meredith hoped that she wouldn't run into the others, so once finished, she hustled the girls back to her mother's room


	4. no anaesthesia

Meredith had just got resettled when a nurse entered the room. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise she had a visitor." spoke Olivia as she walked further into the room.

Meredith winced; not wanting to look at her as the memories came flooding back.

_"Where's your husband?" Bailey asked  
She had sighed. He had been acting quite odd lately.  
"I'll go find him." she informed Bailey.  
Meredith had looked in his patients rooms and the closets as well as the on call rooms._

Pushing open the door to the last on call room on the 3rd floor. There he was with the deer in the headlights look. Half naked on top of Olivia. The syph nurse who had passed on the disease to George a couple of months earlier.

She quickly cleared her throat. "The quints are about to be delivered in O.R. 2. You need to scrub in." Meredith explained.

"Mer" he called as he hurriedly climbed off the nurse.

Meredith couldn't bare to look at him, so she just turned and walked away.  


"Meredith, is that you?" Olivia spoke, shock lacing her voice.

Meredith sighed as she was pulled from her memory.

She did not look up at the nurse; instead she moved to her little girls and focused all her attention on them.

"Meredith" Olivia spoke again.

"Just do you job then get out." Meredith snapped.

Meredith heard the nurse shuffle around her mother's room before hurrying out.

A tear escaped her. She knew it would be only a matter of time before he knew she was here. That was if he didn't know already. Now she needed to hide the girls. Protect them because it would only cause everyone involved a lot of pain.

"So it's true, the prodigal daughter has returned." Christina stated as she moved into the room.

"Hey munchkins" Christina greeted Mattie and Bella who had ran to her. Scooping both girls up, a skill she had mastered on one of her many visits to L.A. She then made her way to a chair.

"So did I just see Olivia leave this room?" Christina asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Does Evil Spawn know your here?" Christina asked.  


"Nope" Meredith shook her head. "I've seen Dad, Bailey and Olivia already. I've only been here half a day. It's only a matter of time until I'm well and truly discovered."

Christina thought carefully. "I knock off at 7, how about we uncover you together. That was you don't have people stalking you." She suggested.

Meredith sighed "What about the girls?" she asked

"Get your dad to watch them" Christina replied.

"Ok" Meredith shrugged, "No anaesthesia." she told her.

"Were ripping open the stitches" Christina told her.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Richard had agreed to have the girls for the night. It was the first time that she had left them with him and she was worried.

"Mer, you need to relax" Christina told her. "They're with your Dad, they'll be ok."

Meredith and Christina entered the Emerald city bar, otherwise known as Joes, and took a seat at the bar.

"Hey stranger, long time no see" Joe greeted her.  


Meredith smiled. "Sorry to hear about your mum." he told her.

Meredith nodded.

"Can I have a light beer please?" she asked politely.

"What no Tequila tonight?" Joe asked.

Meredith shook her head "Not tonight"

Both girls sat there slugging away at their beers, when 2 more bodies joined them. "Hey Chris" Izzie greeted taking the seat alongside Christina.

George sat down next to Izzie. "Hey Chris, Mer" He acknowledged out of habit.

Both Izzie and George suddenly froze at the realisation. "Oh My God, Mer" Izzie exclaimed as she jumped off her stool and rushed to her.

Meredith hated being smothered, so she just sat there holding her beer, not reacting to her friends.

Christina threw a smirk at Meredith before she happily told the others to back off.

They all sat quietly drinking their beers. Izzie had already tried to talk her ear off. As had George.  


"Well it's nice to know my wife is back in town." A voice came from behind her as a hand rested on the small of her back.

Meredith didn't react. The warmth from his hand spread all over her back and she had to stop herself from leaning into his touch.

"Well don't I get a hello?" he asked, "or am I going to be snubbed?"

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Mer the silent treatment was never your thing. Your more of an avoider, which actually surprises me to find you here tonight" He pushed.

"What does it matter if I'm here? I'm not here to see you." she bit.

Alex chuckled. "Is that why you haven't filed for a divorce yet?" he asked.

Meredith looked down at her rings.

"Why didn't you?" she asked. "You were the one getting jiggy with the syph nurse. That was quite disgusting by the way. You could have passed the disease on to me."

Meredith finally turned to face him. "I'm home, I don't intend to stay. As soon as mum is betted were going back."

"Were?" he asked. "Did you bring a man with you?"

Meredith's eyes widened. "I don't do affairs, and I'm not unfaithful like you." she snapped.

"Well then who else came with you?" he asked curiously.

"Bella and Mattie." she replied. "There my..."

"They're her friend. They've decided to see the sites tonight, leaving Mer to Me." Christina covered for her.

"Look at the time, I better go." Meredith said to Christina.

Quickly Meredith jumped from her stool and pushed past him. Christina sighed. "looks like we're going." she stood up and moved past them.

"Yang" he called after her.

Christina stopped.

"Does she know that I had failed my boards and fried a patient?" he asked.

Christina shook her head.

"Nothing happened" he appealed.

"But would I have if she hadn't walked in?" she asked.

"I don't know" he groaned.

"You've had 4 years without her; she's back for 2 weeks. Figure out what you want or let her go." Christina told him before she walked away.


	5. let down your walls

Meredith picked up the girls. "How were they?" she asked.

"Good Mer, Bella is slowly warming up to me." he smiled lightly.

"She's a bit hesitant around guys." Meredith told him.

Richard just nodded.

"Their teddies have photos of their father in them." he noted.

Meredith nodded.

"Does he know about them?" Richard asked.

Meredith shook her head.

"Mer" Richard sighed.

"I saw him tonight" she cut in. "He's still my husband, their father. I still love him."

Richard looked her over. "Mer, he made a mistake and I understand he hurt you. But there are two sides to the story and you really need to hear his."

Meredith groaned.

"Look I'm not saying what he did was right. I'm saying he could have 

handled the situation better."

Meredith looked at her father. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"It's not my thing to tell, but I will say this. You need to hear him out. There is a reason neither of you have filed for a divorce. And your daughters deserve to know there father."

"They know their father." she told him.

"I'm talking about really knowing him. None of this 'photos in bears'. I'm talking about touching him, talking to him, having meals with him.' Richard protested quietly.

Meredith's eyes teared up.

"Look we've all missed you, and we've missed out on knowing our family. I didn't know I had grand children. Your mother doesn't know. You've built a guard around you, when will you let your walls go down?" he pleaded.

"Dad" Meredith began.

"No Mer. I love you. None of us have been the same since you left. Come home. Repair your marriage and reunite your family." Richard told her.

"Let me think about It." she told him.

"If not for me or you, do it for your girls"

Meredith sighed, she pushed past him and got the girls. "You have fun with grandpa?" she asked.

Both girls nodded sleepily.

"Come on guys we better go"

The girls trudged out behind her before Meredith helped them into their safety seats.

"I'll be in first thing tomorrow." she told her father before kissing him on the cheek.

"Night sweet heart." Richard said quietly.

"Night" she replied as she slowly pulled out of the drive way. Thoughts of tomorrow playing on her mind.


	6. they're gone

Meredith had hardly slept all night. She knew she looked like crap. That is why when she walked through the doors of Seattle Grace she kept her sunglasses on.

With the twins in tow, Meredith made her way to her mothers room.

She lifted the girls on to the end of the bed and handed them their teddies.

Both girls tired after being woken early, snuggled into their grand mothers legs and went back to sleep.

Meredith sighed as she slumped into the chair next to the bed.

"I wish you could tell me what to do." she sighed. "You would know for sure."

Meredith took her mother's hand and rested her head on the bed.

gagagagaaggaaggagagagagagagaaggagagagagagagagagagaggaga

Meredith awoke with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep.

Meredith sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She could feel that something was wrong. She looked around the room and her eyes settled on the end of the bed. Both her children and their teddy bears were missing.

Meredith stood up and automatically began to panic. "Where are 

they?" she wondered.

She left the room quickly and began searching the halls. Ahe ran into Christina, Izzie, Bailey and George at the nurses station.

"Mer, what's wrong?" Christina asked as she watched her friend open the closet then check under a desk.

"There gone" she told her. "I fell asleep and now there gone."

"Who?" Izzie asked.

"Mattie and Bella" she told her, her panic rising.

"Your friends?" George asked.

"My daughters" Meredith told them.

Christina pulled the photo of them from her wallet and showed George and Izzie. "Oh Mer" Izzie sighed.

"Chris, they've got their bears." Mer told her.

Christina shook her head. "Shit" she exclaimed. "I told you they were a bad idea."

Bailey looked at her confused.

"They have pictures of their dad in them." Christina explained.  


Bailey's eyes widened. "he doesn't know about them does he?" she asked Meredith.

Meredith shook her head.

"That's just stupid." she told her.

Bailey pulled Christina, George and Izzies' attention to her. "Look everywhere for them, try and be discreet."

The others took off searching. "You go back to the room and wait, you never know if they'll come back."


	7. the gallery

Alex was busy in surgery with Richard when he heard a tapping on the glass. He looked up and shook his head. "We have a few strays." he told Richard.

Richard looked up and groaned. There was Mattie and Bella waving down at him.

"Grumpypa" they squealed.

Richard smiled, while Alex looked confused. Richard gestured to the scrub nurse to push the button on the speaker so he could talk to the girls.

"Mattie, Bella where's mommy?" he asked.

"Mommy went nigh nigh with Grammy" Mattie cheered.

Richard looked down at his patient and then up at the girls. "I need you girls to sit up with Ally and Kev" he told them. "If you stay there i will take you to get a milk." he promised.

"Strawberry?" Bella asked in her shy manner.

"Yes Bella, Strawberry." he told her with a chuckle. "She's so much like her mother." he said quietly.

"I want camel please." Mattie added.

"Ok Mattie you can have caramel." he told her.  


Richard nodded to the nurse who stepped away from the intercom.

"Caramel... "Alex commented "Now that kid has taste."

Richard looked at Alex, shrugged and then returned to what he was doing.

"So Mer is back" Alex said a little while later.

Richard nodded. "That she is"

"How's mom?" Alex asked. "I wanted to go in and see her but i also wanted to give Mer some space."

Richard sighed. "Ellis is ok. It's a waiting game. But a word of advice Alex, don't give her too much space. Give her a reason to stay."

Alex was shocked. He looked back up at the girls and aimed to change the subject. "Whose kids?"

"Who Mattie and Bella?" Richard asked.

"Did you just say Mattie and Bella?" he asked as he was trying to remember where he had heard those names recently.

Alex looked up to see the girls faces pressed up against the glass.

"Yeah, there visiting with their mother." Richard told them.  


At that moment Bailey opened the door and stepped into the O.R. "Chief, Karev" she acknowledged.

"What can i do for you Miranda?" Richard asked, already suspecting what it was about.

"Mattie and Bella are..." she began

"In the gallery " he finished.

Bailey looked up. "For how long?" she asked.

"About half an hour."Richard told her.

"Chief!" she exclaimed.

"There mother is worried sick." she told him.

"I promised them a flavoured milk if they stayed put." he explained.

"Bay Bay" Mattie was cheering.

"Where was there mother?" Alex Bit.

"She fell asleep next to her mother." Bailey informed him. "But i wouldn't judge her if i were you. She's completely exhausted."

"Where's the father?" Alex asked.  


"Working" Bailey replied. She wasnt going to lie to him.

"Take the girls Bailey, but let their mother know that i will stop by and take them for flavoured milk later." Richard instructed.

Bailey left and met the girls in the gallery.

"Bye Grumpypa" they called.

Richard chuckled. "Its going to take a while to get used to being called that."


	8. daddy

Richard and Alex had finished the surgery. They were scrubbing out. Alex looked at Richard and then back at his hands. "Ummm... Dad" he began

Richard looked at Alex. "Lex" he replied.

"Mattie and Bella..." he said quietly.

"What about them?" Richard asked.

"There the Mattie and Bella Meredith mentioned last night aren't they?" Alex asked.

"Probably" she answered.

"But Christina said there her friends." he said quietly

"What did Meredith say?" Richard asked curiously.

"Not a lot As so as Christina said that she said she had to go home." Alex sighed

"It's not my place to talk about Mattie and Bella." Richard told him, "but maybe you should talk to Meredith."

Alex looked over at him. "Fine" he sighed.

With that he finished scrubbing out.

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagag

Meredith had been relieved to have her girls back and she had told them off for walking around without her.

She was a little worried when she was told by Bailey where they had been found.

Surely enough Richard and Alex arrived right on cue. "Grumpypa" Bella cheered excitedly. Meredith looked at her daughter. She was shocked at her reaction. Meredith looked at her father.

"I promised these little angels a flavoured milk." he explained.

Meredith nodded in understanding. She then turned to look at Alex, "and you?" she asked. She felt clearly uncomfortable about his presence.

"Ummm... I thought maybe we could talk Mer, I know there are things we need to talk about." Alex stumbled.

"Are you talking about Mattie and Bella?" Meredith asked, not sure if he had figured in out,

"Among other things." he sighed.

"I don't want to talk about the other things Alex. But I will talk about the girls." she told him as she looked over at them playing with her dad.  


Richard looked at her; he was clearly concerned about what was going on between his daughter and her husband.

"Mattie, Bella" Meredith called them over.

She lowered herself down to their level. "Where's Ally and Kev?" she asked

Both girls ran and got their teddies. Meredith looked up at Alex, hoping that she wouldn't regret this.

"Whose that Bella?" Meredith asked pointing to the photo.

"Daddy" Bella replied.

Meredith smiled. She then asked Mattie the same question, receiving the same reply.

Meredith handed one of the bears to Alex.

Mattie and Bella looked at him and then back at their mother.

"Mattie, Bella, if this is Daddy, then can you tell me who this is?" she asked pointing at Alex.

"Daddy" BELLA said quietly.

"Daddy" MATTIE cheered and ran to Alex.  


Alex looked at Meredith. He had wanted to talk to her about the girls, but hadn't expected this.

Alex then looked back down at Mattie. "Hey princess" he said quietly as he scooped her up in his arms.

Bella clung to Meredith. So Meredith scooped her up. "Hey Bella honey, aren't you happy to see daddy?" she asked.

Bella nodded and snuggled into Meredith's shoulder.

"She's a little shy" Meredith explained.

"Mer" Alex started.

Meredith sighed. "You are holding onto Matilda Jean Karev, born at 9:52 pm on the 16th of June 2006, she weighed in at 7 pounds 3 ounces." she smiled. "And this is Isabella Marie Karev, born at 10:15 pm also on the 16th of June; she weighed in at 5 pounds 6 ounces."

Alex buried his head in his daughter.

"I'm sorry Alex. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." she told him. "Every time I picked up the phone and dialled our number I couldn't do it. All I could see is you kissing her, half naked, looking at her in the way that you used to look at me." Meredith sobbed.

"Mer" Alex said softly as he stepped towards her. "Mer that was the 

biggest mistake of my life." he told her "Mer I love you and kissing her lost me the best thing in my life." he stepped closer again. "You"

Alex lifted her chin. He dipped his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Meredith hesitated before kissing him back.

Both girls giggled.

"I love you too." she sighed, and pulled away once she realised what she had said.

"Well I better take my angels for a milk like I promised." Richard interrupted. He didn't want Meredith to kill the moment she had just shared with Alex.

Meredith not wanting to be left alone with Alex turns to her father. "Dad can we join you? I could really go a strawberry milk too." she smiled.

"Like me mommy" Bella smiled.

"Yes baby girl and do you know what. Daddy will have a caramel one just like Mattie." she said with a smile.

Richard nodded. "Well we will get going then."

Richard kissed Ellis on the head. Meredith and Alex followed suit. Before they all left the room.


	9. nic nic!

So have you thought more about coming home?" Richard asked.

Meredith shifted in her chair and looked over at the girls. "Ummm... can we take this one step at a time?" Meredith replied.

Alex looked at her curiously. "What steps have you taken?" he asked warily.

"Coming here. Telling you and the others about the girls. Sitting with you." She told him with a sigh.

"Mer, this is home" Alex said.

"I have a life in L.A" she said quickly.

"Your family is here." Richard retorted.

"You think I don't know that?" Meredith snapped. "You think there isn't a day that I haven't thought about you guys. That I haven't missed you. Do you think there wasn't a day I haven't wondered if leaving was the right decision? But I have made a name for myself there. I'm Dr Grey Karev Chief resident and up and coming Neuro surgeon. I'm already better than most. I have friends there. I have Nick there."

"Your family is here." Alex retaliated. "And who the hell is Nick?"

Meredith rolled her eyes.  


"Again, who the hell is Nick?" Alex asked.

Richard looked away; he already knew who Nick was.

"Alex" Meredith sighed.

"Meredith who is Nick?"

"Uncle Nic Nic" Bella beamed happily.

Meredith looked at her daughter and watched her jump off her chair and run across the cafeteria.

Meredith jumped up and followed her.

"Nic Nic" Mattie cheered and raced after them.

Alex watched as a strange man scooped up Bella and gave her a big hug. He then watched as the man hugged his wife and kissed her on the forehead. With Mattie then crashing into his legs.

Alex looked away, anger and hurt burning with in him. All he wanted to do was to punch the guy who was touching his wife. He remembered how Meredith had told him in the bar that she had never been unfaithful. He hadn't questioned it. But now he was.

Alex moved to stand as he watched them walk all the way back to the group. He noticed Richard shift uncomfortably as the group finally reached them.  


"Richard" the man acknowledged, "and you must be Alex" he spoke rather coldly to both men.

Alex glared at him, "and who the hell are you?" he asked fiercely, looking from Meredith then back to the man.

Meredith smiled her shy smile. "Alex, this is Nick." she told him softly.

"You said you weren't unfaithful!" he accused.

"And I wasn't" Meredith exclaimed.

Nick put Bella down.

"Then who the hell is Nick?" Alex asked furiously.

"I'm Nick" the man replied, "and you really should watch the way you talk to her."

"This has nothing to do with you." Alex snapped.

Nick put his arm around Meredith. "Actually it does."

"She's my wife." Alex growled.

"She's my sister." Nick replied.

Alex stepped back in shock.  


"Now that that is cleared up, I think you should apologise to her before she walks away from your sorry arse again." Nick spoke coldly before turning to Richard. "It was good to see I received a phone call about mom. Nice to know."

Meredith groaned. Things just seemed to be getting better.

Gagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagag

Nick joined the rather uncomfortable group for their drinks and Alex couldn't help but envy the relationship he had formed with his girls.

Meredith sat back quietly. The tension between Richard and Nick was obvious. "How's the practice?" Meredith asked Nick.

Nick smiled at Meredith. "Good but Joan misses the girl's visits."

Meredith pulled Mattie onto her lap."Have you finished your milk?" she asked.

Mattie nodded. "Same as Daddy" she giggled.

Meredith smiled.

"Mer, we really need to talk." Alex told her.

"Not now Alex." she replied.

"Well when?" he asked clearly frustrated.

"Tonight" she sighed, "we will talk tonight". With that Meredith stood. "Come on Nick, I will take you to see Mom."

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith reached her mother's door. "It doesn't look pretty." she warned Nick as she opened the door.

Nick walked in. "Grammy" the girls cheered excitedly.

Meredith put the girls down and they ran into the room.

"Mer" Nick gasped as he looked her over. "What happened?"

Meredith sighed. "Dad said it was a hit and run. She was walking across a pedestrian crossing."

Nick had tears in his eyes.

"We will give you some time with her? Where is Michelle?" Meredith asked.

"She's got the girls at the hotel. I was going to call her when I knew how mum was." he told her.

"I will call her. You can bring the girls up. Maybe if we fill the room with family, she might wake up." Meredith smiled.  


"Mer, last time I spoke to her I told her I hated her for what she did." Nick sighed.

"We all say things we don't mean. We can't take it back, but we can apologise." Meredith told him as she placed a hand on his back.

"Apologise to her, talk to her, and tell her about the girls." Meredith said as she rubbed his back. "When she wakes she is going to have a family she didn't know she had."

Meredith turned to leave, hustling the girls to the door. Meredith looked back at her brother. "Nick" she said with a sigh. "You might not like the fact that Dad isn't our real dad, and that mom had an affair with Richard first, but have you ever wondered where Thatcher is and why he was never around. I mean, there is two sides to every story, maybe we should sit down and talk this through with Mom... lay off of Richard a bit. You may not consider him your Dad, but he was there when Thatcher wasn't" she sighed, and with that she left him to ponder her words.


	10. dont look at me

Meredith met Michelle and the girls out the front of their hotel. "Hey Mischa." Meredith greeted.

Michelle and the girls climbed into Meredith's rental. "Mer, how's Seattle?" she asked.

"You tell me" Meredith replied.

Michelle looked at Meredith awkwardly. "What's going on?"

Meredith sighed, "I'm overloaded with thoughts and feelings."

"Aunt Mer, do we get to see Grammy?" Beth asked as she buckled herself in.

"Yeah sweetie" Meredith said as she looked at the girl via the rear view mirror.

"Will she like me?" she asked.

Meredith bit her bottom lip. "When she wakes up, I'm sure she will love you."

"Grammy sleeps lots and lots, and grumpy pa gets us milks." Mattie told Beth excitedly.

"Have you seen Alex?" Michelle asked, worried about her sister in law.

Meredith looked over at Michelle. "I told him about the girls today, and 

were having a talk tonight,"

Michelle reached over and squeezed Meredith's hand. "Nick will kick his arse if you want."

"Tempting, but I'd like to keep my husband in one piece." Meredith smiled.

Michelle shook her head. "How's Richard?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "He wants me home. Not happy about not knowing about the girls."

Meredith's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I have a life in L.A. I get to see my family, well my brother and sister in laws family. I don't have to face the nurse who screwed up my marriage, and I didn't have to stand there and listen to the gossip about how my husband chose another woman over me."

Michelle looked at Meredith ad could see the tears slipping. "Oh Mer"

Meredith wiped the tears away. "I'm fine. We're here for mom. not for me and my dramas."

Michelle sighed knowing that Meredith's walls were building back up. She had been trying to talk to Meredith about this for 4 years and it always got to the same point. She'd find someone or something else to push her attention.  


The rest of the drive was done in Silence.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

On arriving at the hospital Meredith pulled into her mother's park and helped get Bella, Mattie, Beth and Lucy out of the car.

Michelle and Meredith took hold of their girl's hands and entered the hospital.

Meredith smiled when they stepped on the elevator. Derek and Addison were standing there with big smiles.

"hey guys" Addie welcomed warmly.

Meredith and Michelle let go of the girl's hands and they all ran to Derek and Addison.

"Uncle Der, Uncle Der we haven't seen you for like forever. Lucy cheered while Beth was snuggling up to Addie.

"Aunt Addie, why haven't you been to see us?" Beth asked.

Meredith smiled as she watched Bella stand back and wait her turn whole Mattie practically tried to climb up Derek.

"So you came." Addie spoke happily to Meredith.  


Meredith nodded. "Yes, we are all here now."

"Moms going to be so happy." Derek told her. "She's missed you and Nick."

Meredith shrugged. "Does dad know that you know about the girls?"

Derek grimaced. "I don't care about Richards's wrath, my baby sister is in town and so are my gorgeous nieces. However, I must ask, when will either of you be giving me a nephew?"

"Do not give Nick any ideas" Michelle replied.

Both Addie and Derek looked at Meredith.

"Don't look at me, I haven't touched a guy romantically in 4 years. I have only just recently seen my husband for the first time in 4 years. So how about you guys get your acts together and maybe consider giving us a niece or a nephew." Meredith told them.

Addie rolled her eyes and Derek chuckled. "We are very busy Mer." Addie answered.

"Yet I have twins and am Chief Resident . Go figure." Meredith reasoned as she watched Bella take Derek's hand.

The elevator dinged. "That's us." Mer spoke, gesturing to the girls o follow.  


"Us too." Derek gestured to Addie. "My twin brother is in town , as is my little sister. I haven't been able to visit mom without Richard hovering or Alex asking a thousand questions. So we are going to visit now."

Michelle and Meredith looked at each other and shrugged. The group walked down the hall to Ellis's room.


	11. just go

They all entered the room to see Nick with his head on the bed. He had hold of his mother's hand and was whispering to her. "Nick" Michelle said quietly as she entered the room.

Nick lifted his head to look at his wife. Tears were being held in his eyes. "Oh Nick" Michelle sighed as she moved to him and took him in her arms. "Mer said she's ok. We will see that she is right."

Nick clung to Michelle and refused to let her go. Lucy and Beth moved to cuddle up to them. "Daddy don't cry, Grammy still loves us." Beth said quietly.

Meredith leant up against the door frame and sighed. The emotions overwhelming her. She reached out and took Derek's hand. He gave it a squeeze.

Mattie and Bella went over to the couch and cuddled up to their Teddy Bears.

Addison moved to Ellis's bedside. "They're all here mom. Your kids are here." she whispered.

Meredith went and sat by the girls and took one of their teddy bears to cuddle.

Derek moved and sat on the end of the bed and Addie walked over to join him.

While Nick, Michelle and their girls remained holding each other.  


The siblings didn't talk, they sat quietly looking between each other and their mother.

Olivia knocked lightly on the door. Meredith looked up and cringed. Addie looked from Meredith to Olivia.

Meredith stood quickly. "Can...Can you watch the girls...I...I need to breathe."

Not waiting for a real answer, Meredith ran from the room.

Michelle looked up confused. Her eyes settled on the nurse.

"Hi I don't mean to intrude, but I just need to check her vitals." Olivia opened. "I'm Nurse Olivia."

Michelle rolled her eyes now understanding why Meredith fled the room.

Nick on hearing the nurse's name looked up. "Get out of the room. My family doesn't want you here." he ordered.

"But sir" Olivia protested.

"Olivia, it would be best if you left and were re-assigned" Addison informed her.

"But" Olivia went to protest.  


"No" Derek cut her off. "Every time you walk in this room you break our sister's heart again. So go, just go."

Olivia turned and left.


	12. i'm not perfect

Meredith went to her old haunt in the basement. She still had Mattie's bear in her hands. Cuddling up to the bear, she curled up on the abandoned bed and cried.

It was here that Alex found her. Her tear stained face tugging on his heart. He climbed onto the gurney and pulled her against him.

She didn't fight him; she simply relaxed in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mer, I'm so sorry." he whispered to her.

He heard her sniffle. "Why...why...did...you...do that to me?"

"I" he began. "I" was screwed up and angry and lost."

"But how could you do that? How could you have sex with her?" she asked. Slowly she pulled away and looked at him.

"I didn't have sex with her," Alex told her quietly. "I didn't, I couldn't"

"Then what? Why?" she asked as she made herself sit up.

"There was so much going on and I couldn't handle It." he sighed, "I...I...didn't know how to tell you."

Meredith watched him for a few minutes; he was struggling to keep his emotions under control. "Lex, you could have told me anything." she whispered.  


"I couldn't cos I stuffed up." he said as his guilt and frustration over took him. "I failed my boards and fried a patient. Is that what you wanted to hear? Your mother is a legend, your father the chief... and... You're so damn perfect... you wouldn't understand."

Meredith sat frozen. Her grip had loosened on the bear. "I...I have killed someone... I'm not perfect." she muttered as she pulled completely away from him. "I loved you, trusted you, but you don't, didn't trust me."

Meredith hurried off the gurney. "I'll... I'll get nick to draw up the papers... there's... there's obviously nothing left to fight for."

"Mer" he said as he looked at her shaking hands, her body was tensing.

"No... This is what you wanted... it's done." she cried as she tried to fight back the tears. "I'm not perfect... neither is my family."

Meredith wanted to run, she wanted to scream but she couldn't move. "Just go...please go" she sobbed, as her legs gave way.

Alex went to touch her but she pulled away. "Don't... just go"

Alex couldn't believe how fast things had moved. He sat there looking at her. "I" he started, but he didn't know what to say. So he pushed 

himself up off the bed and looked down at her. "I love you." he told her quietly before he left her there broken on the floor.


	13. Not now, not ever

Derek and Nick were worried. Meredith hadn't returned. Addison took all four girls down to the day care and checked them in, before meeting up with Nick, Derek and Michelle.

"Should we ask Alex?" Michelle asked the boys nervously.

"No one knows where he is either." Derek voiced.

"Actually they do" Richard spoke as he came up behind them. "Can anyone tell me where Meredith is?" he asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Where's Alex?" Derek asked.

"He's with Torres getting his hands fixed." Richard replied "It seems he and Meredith had words and he vented on the wall on the roof."

"Oh God" Michelle groaned.

"Apparently she said she was going to get Nick to draw up papers. That's why I'm here, please hold off on it Nick." he instructed.

"She's not in the basement, that's where her group used to hide." Richard continued, "So I don't know where she's gone."

"When Mer gets down, she only does one thing. That's drink" Nick said.  


"Joes" Addie and Derek said in unison.

"I'll go" Richard said.

Nick shook his head, "she won't listen to you. I'm going to have to physically remove her from the bar. Leave it to me."

"I'll help" Derek offered, and before the others could argue, they had walked away from the group.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith was seated at the bar with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass in front of her. Her rings were sitting on the bar next to them. She was slouched forward and mumbling.

Nick shook his head as he noticed that the bottle was 3/4's empty. He approached her and sat down alongside her.

"Not where you should be." he told her as he picked up her rings and put them in his pocket.

Meredith didn't acknowledge him.

"There's 2 little girls at the hospital wondering where there mother is." he added.

Meredith grabbed the bottle and poured herself another shot. Just as she went to reach for the glass, Nick picked it up and took it instead.

Meredith glared at him. He could see that she had been crying by the red puffiness of her eyes.

"You've had enough" he told her with a smile. "It's time for us to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she slurred.

"She's with me" A voice came from behind them.

Both Nick and Meredith looked at him. Meredith shrugged her shoulders to say she had no idea who he was.

Nick laughed. "Not now, not ever."He them made his point by throwing Meredith over his shoulder.

"Put me down" she squealed as she punched his back.

Derek shuffled forward and handed Joe some money. "That should cover it." he said with a grin.

Derek followed Nick who carried a screaming Meredith out of the pub and all the way back to the hospital.

Nick even carried her through the hospital all the way to Ellis's room where Derek then hooked up a banana bag and ran the line into her 

arm.

She grizzled and carried on until she realised where she was. "I hate you" she cried at Nick.

"Love you too." he said with a chuckle.

He watched then as Meredith curled up on the couch and began to sob. Nick turned to Derek. "This is where Richard or Michelle can step in."

Derek nodded.

"I'm thinking Richard, because he has his heart set on tackling this." Nick spoke suggestively.

Derek chuckled. "I agree"

Derek paged Richard, who hadn't been too far away as he had already been informed that Meredith had been hauled back through the hospital kicking and screaming.

"What were you thinking?" Richard growled as he entered Ellis's room. "It's all over the hospital."

Nick laughed. "I told you she wouldn't come quietly, anyway, she's here and she's all yours. She's your daughter. I'm going to go find mine."

Derek nodded and turned to follow a leaving Nick.  


"Derek" Richard called after him.

"Like Nicky said, she's your daughter." Derek responded with a smirk, and with that he quickly followed his twin.


	14. Dirty Laundry pt 1

Meredith was seated on the couch looking around at her family.

Derek, Addie and Richard stood around the room. Nick had Michelle sitting on his lap in the chair by his mother's bed.

"I was paged?" Alex asked as he moved awkwardly into the room. His left hand was bandaged and right hand stitched.

Meredith eyes widened.

"You sit down next to your wife." Richard growled.

Alex shrugged.

"What is this?" Meredith asked.

"An intervention of sorts, to stop you fools from making the biggest mistake of your life." Richard answered.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "We don't need and intervention, Alex made his views loud and clear." she snapped.

"Don't put this all on me, you're the one getting your brother to draw up the divorce papers." he retorted.

"I do believe you said something along the lines of 'your mother is a legend, your father the Chief and you're so perfect.' As a reason to go kiss some skanky syph nurse." she yelled.

"Quit it" Richard bellowed.

"Now listen, Meredith, you're from a family that has social status, meaning that people believe we don't make mistakes. However, our mistakes tend to be bigger than others perceive. Alex made that mistake, so I think we should air some of our dirty laundry."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"You go first" Nick suggested.

Richard nodded. "I have made plenty of mistakes. I have made mistakes at work, causing injury to a patient, on one case, and caused the death on the other. My biggest mistakes surround my family. Like Nick and Derek could recall, when I began my relationship with Ellis, she was married to Thatcher Grey, Meredith's father. I too was married. Thatcher was a good guy and when Ellis left him, she cut Thatcher out of Meredith's life. I was selfish and wanted nothing more than to have Meredith call me dad. So I allowed Meredith to grow up believing that he had left and later died. I fell out with Nick 8 years ago when Nick discovered that Thatcher Grey was still alive. I let a lie break my family. That was my mistake."

Meredith say wide eyed. It was the first time she had heard him talk so openly about those circumstances.

Addison cleared her throat. "I cheated on Derek 3 months before we married. I was scared of the commitment. I slept with his best friend, and the result was a pregnancy. Or the fact is that I found out I was 

pregnant and didn't know whether the baby was Derek or Marks. So I had an abortion, only to find out later that it was Derek's. I came clean to Derek about everything 2 days before the wedding. We almost didn't make it down the aisle. My fear, me sleeping with Mark, cost Derek his best friend. He ended up only having Nick as his best man because of it."

Meredith sighed remembering Derek's wedding day.


	15. dirty laundry pt2

Nick cleared his throat. "Umm... I drove drunk crashing into a tree and almost killed myself when I was 17. I left the car and stumbled into the middle of the road where I waved down a car and to take me to the hospital. My accident took away my dream of becoming a surgeon. I also then let a family lie keep me away from my family. I missed my kid sister's wedding and my children missed out on developing bonds with their grandmother and pa."

"I used to be a cutter." Michelle admitted. "One day I cut myself deep enough to cause permanent injury. I don't have any strength in my right hand, and what I do have isn't enough to unscrew a Pepsi bottle. I then watched a friend who was suffering from the same disorder continue down the path. I had my suspicions about her and always pushed them aside. Her parents found her in a bath tub dead. She had slashed her wrists and lay back in the bath tub."

"I let my family fall apart. I distanced myself from my wife and all but pushed her into the arms of another man. I then destroyed half of her belongings as well as our wedding photos. My stupidity and my obsessions to do my best saw myself losing my wife and becoming a person that I really hated. I became an alcoholic and almost killed myself and my career. It wasn't until Addie pulled me out of my slums and dragged me to counselling as well as AA. She saved me and brought me back to life." Derek confessed.

Meredith looked at her family. "I guess it's my turn." she cleared her throat and looked at Alex. "When I was 14 I snuck out and attended 

the party for all the seniors. I stupidly got drunk and had sex with some random senior. I couldn't even remember who. I got pregnant and miscarried. This triggered me into self loathing. I stopped eating and became anorexic. I jeopardised my life and my relationships with my family and friends. After beating Anorexia, I believed I didn't deserve to live so I then tried to take my own life. I choked back almost a complete bottle of sleeping pills. It was Derek that found me and called the ambulance. They pumped my stomach and kept me in for a long time. I then managed to slowly get my life on track. I then found in my intern year my husband straddling another woman after living in a silent relationship for weeks. I did not talk to him. I did not try to fix my marriage, or even ask why he did it. Instead I climbed in a plane to L.A. Leaving no note and knowing too well that I was pregnant with his children. I then filed for a transfer and kept his children away from him for 3 years. I also killed Susan Grey, on my table. The person who was supposed to be my step mother. I killed her and ripped apart my father's family. I then came back here and instead of listening to my husband or making him listen to me. I convince myself that I will be doing the right thing in divorcing and taking our children back to L.A."

Alex was overwhelmed by all their confessions, but mostly by Meredith's. "How come I didn't know about the anorexia, the miscarriage or even the O.D?" he asked.

"It was my past, I didn't think you needed to know everything about my past, especially my finer moments." she answered.

"But your past affect who you are today." he explained.  


"All my past tells me is that I have made a hell of a lot of mistakes. That not only have affected my life, but has hurt the people that I love." Meredith sighed. "On my big fat Greek wedding they say 'don't let your past dictate who you are but let it be a part of who you become.'"

Alex nodded. "So what are you telling me?"

"I'm saying that the papers won't be drawn up until every last ounce of me determines that the damage to our marriage can't be fixed." she sighed. "If you want this to be over now, then it will be. Just say the word."

Alex looked around the room. "It feels good to know I'm not the only screw up."

"So what happened to your hands?" She asked as she looked at them concerned.

"A brick wall." he shrugged. "You?" he gestured to the banana bag I.V.

"Tequila, lots of tequila." she replied.

Alex sighed, "We make quite a pair."

"That we do" she answered quietly.


	16. old times sake

"Mommy your back!" Mattie cheered as she ran into the room.

"Sure am baby" Meredith smiled.

"I thought I lost Kev." Mattie said, "But uncle Der said he got it."

Meredith nodded remembering that she had left it in the basement.

"Where's Ally?" Meredith asked.

"Car" Bella said quietly.

Addison and Derek watched Meredith with the girls.

Nick and Michelle were talking to their two girls.

"I say its tea time." Richard clapped his hands and stood.

Everyone agreed.

"Ummm... where are we going?" Derek asked.

Addie looked around the group.

"We could go to that place... you know... the Italian place." Nick suggested.

"Which one?" Derek asked.

"You know the one Richie Rich used to take us to when Mom had an all night shift." Nick replied.

"You're talking about Papa Giuseppe's." Meredith informed them.

"They were very kid friendly." Nick remembered.

"They were until you two caused trouble." Richard responded.

"Who us?" Derek asked cheekily.

"Yes, I remember very well you guys trying to charm the young waitresses. I think you guys used Meredith and when it didn't work you played pranks on them." Richard answered.

"Oh... I remember that." Meredith giggled. "I haven't been able to look at meatballs the same."

"Do we want to know?" Michelle asked.

"Not really." Richard answered.

"I say we go for old times' sake." Derek encouraged.

"Family outing." Addison said impressed.

Meredith looked around the room at her brothers, her sister-in-laws, nieces and her father.

"You invite Alex." Richard suggested.

"I...I don't know." she sighed.

"He's family, family outings call for him to be there." Richard explained.

"Fine" she groaned.

"It's a step." Richard stated.

"I thought I had taken enough steps for today." she replied.

"The more the merrier." Richard encouraged. "Find your husband. We will meet you guys at the entrance." Richard ordered.

Meredith sighed. She gave her mother a kiss goodbye and told her daughters that she would see them soon.

"Don't push her too hard." Derek warned Richard.

"I won't" Richard sighed, "She's just got to start to let others in."

"Let them sort it out." Nick offered.

"After tonight I promise I will." he forced a smile.

They all nodded before slowly filing out of the room.


	17. her invite

"Papa Giuseppe's for tea." Meredith said to Alex.

"What?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"The family is going to Papa Giuseppe's for tea." she repeated.

"And?"

"Are you coming or not?" she asked.

"Am I invited?"

"Are you family?" she retorted.

"I finish in 10" he replied.

"ok"

"Do you want to wait with me or would you prefer for me to meet you there?"

"Ummm..."

"Look, just come with me. Maybe we could talk."

"What else could we do?"

"Not quite sure."

"Hmmm..."

"Where are the girls?"

"With Dad"

"Oh ok"

"I'll let him know I'm coming with you."

"Alright, follow me to the residents lounge."

"Fine"

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith pulled her phone out and quickly called Richard.

"Can you please take the girls with you? They should be ok without their seats."

"Alright I assume you are coming with Alex."

"Of course."

"Bye Sweetie"

"Bye."


	18. we both did

Meredith climbed into Alex's truck. Alex smiled over at her as he clambered into the driver's seat.

"So..." Alex looked at her nervously.

"So..." she replied.

Alex started the car and began to reverse. "So Papa Giuseppe's."

"Yeah, Richard used to take us there." Meredith answered.

Alex nodded. "So you have liked a family thing tonight. Bonding or whatever."

Meredith shrugged.

"Mer, are you sure you want me there?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Am I in your car?" she replied.

"That doesn't mean anything; I'm betting Dad told you to ask me."

"It doesn't matter. Look, I had to ask you. You're family."

Meredith had to fight the urge to take his hand or rest her hand on his shoulder.

"This sucks." Alex groaned.

"It does" Meredith sighed.

"I screwed us up." he said as he looked over at her.

"We both did." she re-assured him.

"I kissed Olivia."

"I ran and didn't give you a chance to explain."

"I kissed another woman." he emphasised.

"I kept your children from you."

"But I kissed Olivia."

"Stop, I get it. It's been killing me for the past 4 years. I have re-lived walking into that on call room every night in my dreams. You kissed Olivia. You removed her top. I don't want to know what could have happened if I didn't walk in the room."

Meredith looked out the window.

"The point is I'm here, you're here and we are trying to sort it out." she told him.

"I've hurt you pretty bad."

"and now it's time for us to both stop hurting each other."  


"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Alex reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll get through this."

"Promise?"

"Promise"


	19. italian

They arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later. Alex opened her door for her.

Meredith walked through and found Richard and the rest of her family.

Alex caught up with her and rested a hand on the small of her back.

Alex guided her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He then pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. Mattie was in a high chair next to Nick and Bella was in the high chair next to Derek.

Richard greeted them both who reached for their menus.

Meredith caught eyes with Michelle and rolled her eyes causing her to chuckle slightly.

"How were my girls?" she asked Richard.

"Well Bella and Mattie have been keeping us all entertained. They keep telling us that they want nana." Richard told her.

Meredith pushed back her chair. Richard raised an eyebrow as he watched Meredith move around to her girls.

"You want nana?" she asked Bella.

"Peas" she replied.

"Ok baby" Meredith whispered before kissing her on her head.

Meredith then moved to Mattie.

"Nana?" Mattie asked hopeful.

"Yes baby, mommy will get you some nana." Meredith replied before kissing her on the top of her head.

Meredith then turned and walked to the waitress where she seemed to be having a thorough conversation. Meredith gave her a quick smile and a nod before she returned to the table.

Meredith winked at Nick who just laughed.

"What's with that?" Alex asked.

"My girls want nana and that's what they'll get." she answered with a shrug.

"They can't have banana for tea Mer." Richard told her. "They need a filling meal."

"Lasagne, not banana. My kids know Italian restaurants." Meredith smiled.

"Oh" Richard spoke.

"The famous Grey-Karev doesn't cook more than spaghetti." Nick 

chuckled.

"Nona taught me how." Meredith answered with a shrug. "Which reminds me, does Nona know?"

Derek and Nick turned to look at Richard. "Not yet." he replied. "I wanted her to be in a better shape before we flew her out here."

"Nona is going to be pissed."Derek smirked.

"Oh bambino! is going to be directed at you." Nick added.

"Papa" Meredith shook her head. "She's going to be worried about her bambina."

Michelle and Addison laughed.

"Mum may be an Italian American but Nona is just straight Italian. She'll kill you." Derek spoke seriously.

"Italian women." Nick shook his head. "You don't cross them, they get really angry."

"I've learnt my lesson" Alex chipped in, earning him some curious looks.

"What? I'll never do it again." he added.

"Richie Rich, you've been married to mom for what, 25 years now and 

you still haven't learnt?" Nick commented. "and you" he turned to Alex. "I'd keep quiet until you have been dealt with by Nona. Mom can be bad, but Nona is worse."

"Can we take your order?" A waitress interrupted. "2 kiddie lasagnes and a chicken and avocado fettuccini." Meredith ordered. The rest of the table bean to order their meals and any conversation died out.


	20. man of colour

So you have improved you're cooking?" Alex ventured.

Meredith smiled softly. "Trying to"

"and Nona's been helping?" Alex asked nervously.

"More like forcing me to." Meredith replied.

"I think it was something along the lines of 'Bambina, you need to be able to feed your little cherubs... Bambina you need to learn.'" Nick mocked.

"Oh my precious Bambina" Derek added.

"You're just jealous cos I've always been Nona's favourite." Meredith quipped.

"It's only because she doesn't know any better." Nick argued.

"Oh because the delightful bambino twins didn't play evil pranks on their aging Nona and Zia's. You boys were evil." Meredith replied.

"Which makes me want to ask" Addie digressed. "What the hell did you do with the meat balls?"

Richard groaned "Oh God, here we go."

"I'll tell" Derek offered.

Meredith shook her head. "You boys are bias." Meredith told them. "I'll tell."

Everyone turned to Meredith as she shifted in her chair

"Dad used to bring us for tea here when Mom was working the late shift at the hospital. Anyway, most of the staff were accustomed. They knew what we ordered etc. It was only every now and then that we 

would change it up and get something different.

Any way, this one night we got here and there was a new waitress. She looked at us kids and then at Dad. It was obvious that Dad wasn't our biological father. I mean he is a man of colour." Meredith begins

Nick and Derek roll their eyes at the obvious statement.

"The boys decided to have a little fun with her. At first they took advantage of her obvious discomfort and kept changing their orders. Then they decided to flirt with her and string her along. By the end of the night she looked as if she was completely ignoring Dad. Her behaviour was disgusting. But she was obviously hoping to get one of the boy's numbers.

The rest of the staff were watching on in good humour.

So the chick comes to clear the plates at the end of the night and on Nick's plate is a clump of spaghetti minus the sauce and two meat balls at the base. It was arranged to look like... well ... you could probably gather. Anyway, Derek and Nick look up at her innocently. Her discomfort now obvious.

Nick finally see's that she is close to commenting and he cuts in before she can start. He asked her as she reaches for his plate. "Does it bother you that the little boys are a different colour to the old fella." Richard almost choked on his glass of wine. She quickly dropped the plate and ran away. She didn't work here again. The rest of the staff thought it was a riot."  


"She was a bitch." Derek justified.

"It was classy." Nick added.

"Sounds like she got served." Alex quipped.

"She did, but it led the boys to ask every new waitress if they wanted to see the colour of their meat balls. Eventually the manager asked Richard to either leave the boys at home or not come at all."

"We could do it again for old times." Nick suggested.

"Definitely not." Richard interrupted.

"Spoil sport" Derek stirred.

"You're grown men. Start acting like it." Richard warned.

"Kill joy" Nick frowned.

"Thank god" Michelle moaned. "I don't think we would be able to show our faces again if you did."

"Agreed" Addison added.

"Yeah, not in front of my girls." Meredith finished as she reached for her wine and took a sip.  


Alex just chuckled.


	21. with me

As the evening came to an end Meredith walked her two tired girls to the car. Alex trailed her, not too sure if he should offer to help.

Meredith placed Bella in her seat before moving to the other side to put Mattie into hers.

"So" Alex began as he shifted nervously.

"Thanks for driving us back to pick up the car." Meredith spoke as she closed the door.

"It was nothing." he answered quickly. Obviously brushing off her thanks.

"So i was thinking." He opened.

"That used to be dangerous." she stirred.

Alex chuckled.

"Anyways, tea tomorrow night. Just us?" he asked nervously.

Meredith bit her bottom lip. She leant back against the car. "Yeah, ok i guess."

Alex stepped forward and ran a hand over her cheek. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It wouldn't have been a family gathering without you." Meredith 

states simply.

Alex leans in close. "May I?" he asked.

Meredith nodded her head slightly.

Alex's lips meet Meredith's in a second. It had been intended on being brief and simple, but on tasting her he needed more. He licked her bottom lip and encouraged her to open up and allow him access. They teased, and playfully bit at each other's mouths.

Alex finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Well i will see you tomorrow." Alex sighed.

"Yeah" Meredith returned.

"I love you Mer." he whispers.

"You too." she sighs

Meredith stood there just watching Alex.

Alex's hand rested on Meredith's face cupping her cheek. He dropped his hand away and Meredith could feel the cold air swim around the area.

"Everything going to be ok?" She asks hesitantly.

"We will make it." he replied.

He leant in and kissed her softly on her forehead before whispering good night. He then pressed his hand up against the car window before walking back towards the truck.

Meredith sighed. She moved to climb into her car and during this time all she could think was that he should be coming home with me.


	22. wake up call

Meredith woke to knocking on her hotel door. "Get your arse up." she heard the voice call.

Meredith struggled out of bed and reached the door.

She opened the door to find Addison.

Addison chuckled at the crazy ir and the old pair of Alex's sweats that Meredith was wearing.

"What?" Meredith grumbled.

"We are going for breakfast." Addison informed her.

"Addie..." Meredith whined.

"Not working Mer, get the girls up and get ready. Mischa is organising herself and lucy and beth." Addison told her.

"Go harass them then." Meredith groaned.

"Nope, we girls are doing our thing while Derek, Nick and Alex are doing the fishing thing." Addie replied pushing her way into the room.

"Alex is fishing with the boys?" Meredith asked shocked.

"I believe Nick and Derek went around there at 3 in the morning to drag him out of bed." Addie explained. "So Mischa called and here i 

am."

Meredith sighed "Fine"

Meredith moved to wake Bella and Mattie.

"Mommy" Mattie grumbled.

Bella sighed.

"Come on babies" Meredith shook them slightly. "Aunt Addie is here to take us to breakfast."

"Aunt Addie?" Bella asked.

"I'm right here Bella." Addie said as she moved into view.

"How long do i have to get them ready?" Meredith asked.

"15 minutes." Addie laughed.

"You could have woken me earlier." Meredith exclaimed.


	23. same

15 minutes later and the girls were miraculously rushing out the door.

"You managed it." Michelle stated in surprise.

Addison chuckled "I told you i could."

Michelle looked impressed.

"Although it's more because the boys are out fishing. She's worried about what they will do to Alex." Addison grinned.

Michelle laughed.

Lucy and Beth were giggling at Mattie and Bella.

"Aunt Mer they the same." Beth giggled.

Meredith at first looked at Beth before looking at her girls. "Crap." she sighed.

"What?" Addie asked.

"Addie the girls are dressed the same." Meredith whined.

"So? I think it's completely adorable." Addie beamed.

"Not adorable, confusing. Most people cant tell them apart. Dad's not going to have any idea." Meredith grumbled

"and poor Alex." Michelle suggested.

"Yeah" Addie stirred. "Poor Alex."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I thought we were supposed to be getting breakfast." she reminded them.

Both Michelle and Addison laughed.

"Fine, Poor Alex." Meredith sighed.

"Exactly, now let'd go get that breakfast." Michelle said through her laughter.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and the gang walked into the hospital an hour and a half later.

"See not so bad." Addie chuckled "and the girls loved looking like each other."

"We're pretty mommy." Bella giggled.

Meredith groaned. "They are meant to have their own identity."

Beth, Lucy, Bella and Mattie were skipping towards the elevator. Michelle pushed the button.

"Hey you better hold that elevator." Nick called as the boys approached them.

Addison and Michelle smiled when the boys reached them.

"Hey you" Michelle giggled and gave Nick a kiss.

"Hey" Addison sighed as Derek pulled her in for a kiss.

Meredith shifted nervously. Alex stepped forward.  


"You... you went fishing." she stammered

"I did." he replied.

"You... you went fishing." she stammered again.

"Yes" he answered with a smile.

Meredith sighed.

"We didn't hurt him." Nick told her.

"We just talked." Derek added.

Alex just shrugged.

Meredith bit her bottom lip.

"They're dressed the same." Derek noted.

Meredith shifted her gaze to the girls.

"You never dress them the same." Nick commented.

"That was me." Addison admitted shyly.

"You let her dress the girls?" Derek asked.

Meredith sighed. "I had 15 minutes to get ready. Addie dressed the girls while i showered... and i didn't realise that they were dressed the same until Beth and Lucy pointed it out on our way to breakfast."

"And there it is." Nick laughed.

"Come on they're adorable." Addie said seriously.

"Of course they are. They're Karev's." Alex answered.

Nick turned and looked at him through raised eyebrows.

"Fine they are... i don't know.." Alex gave in and stepped back.

Meredith sighed. She hated the look on Alex's face. "They are little Karev's." she spoke loudly and shot her brothers a warning look.

"Mer you don't have to." Alex began.

"Just shut up." she grumbled. 'They are Karevs. They are yours. You are allowed to be proud. You impregnated me with identical twins."

Meredith looked at her daughters who were giggling with their cousins still and skipping around.

Alex stepped forward again, using his finger to nudge her chin up. Forcing her to look at him, "Good morning." he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Good morning" she sighed when he broke the kiss.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked.

Meredith looked at him nervously and nodded.

"Elevator is here." Derek called as Addison and Michelle ushered all four girls on.

Alex squeezed Meredith's hand and stepped forward leading her onto the elevator.


	24. surveillance

Once on he bent down and scooped up Bella.

"Hey gorgeous girl." he whispered. "Can you give Daddy a hug?"

Bella looked over at Meredith who nodded in encouragement.

Bella then turned back to Alex and wrapped her arms around his neck as Alex held her close.

"I love you daddy." she whispered.

"I love you too Bella." he whispered before giving her a kiss on her head.

Meredith smiled lightly and bent down and picked up Mattie.

"You too Mattie, Daddy loves you too." he whispered as he stepped closer and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Love you Daddy" she beamed and reached out to him.

Alex took her in his arms too.

Meredith suddenly felt cold not having one of her girls to hold. She looked at Alex before looking down at the ground and wrapping her arms around herself.

Alex's smile faded and he put the girls down on the ground giving them both kisses and then standing back up.  


The rest of the adults had been looking on curiously, and as the elevator doors opened they quickly stepped off with the kids, leaving Meredith and Alex standing on the elevator alone

"I should umm..." Meredith said nervously.

Alex shook his head and stopped her from getting off.

He then reached and hit the close button. He waited for the elevator to get between floors before he pulled the stop button

Alex moved closer to Meredith and nervously she stepped back so her back was against the wall.

"You ok?" he asked.

Meredith bit her bottom lip.

"I saw the look on your face Mer." he sighed. "When we were standing in front of the elevator. You wanted me to greet you in a similar manner."

"I...I..." she stammered nervously.

"There's only one problem Mer, that kiss u ended up giving you, well it has made me want to do more." he teased.

Meredith's eyes widened as he stepped closer.  


"I also saw the way you looked at me when i had both girls in my arms. I'm not going to take them away from you. But i have missed out on 3 years Mer. I've missed out on their birth, their first words, their first steps."

Meredith sighed.

"I'm going to fix us Mer. We're going to be a family again." he told her.

Meredith eyed Alex's mouth. The kiss the had shared earlier, even though it was short, had left her wanting more.

Alex rested a hand to one side of her.

Meredith licked her bottom lip until she couldn't resist anymore. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

She kissed him hungrily.

Alex pressed into Meredith, his hand sliding to the base of her shirt and slipping under.

Meredith's body shivered from his touch.

Alex's hand ran over her body. He fought to deepen the kiss.

Meredith's hands ran over his shoulders and then moved until they were at the base of his shirt. She took hold of it and started to slide it 

off of his lower abdomen and up his chest.

Meredith removed his shirt and Alex went back to caressing her body with his hands. His hands slid further up and cupped her breast. Meredith gasped.

Alex moaned at the feeling of her hands on his bare chest. He grinded his hips into hers so she could feel his growing need.

Meredith returned the moan as Alex teased her nipple.

"Your vibrating." he chuckled

"Shit" she cursed as she pushed him back from her.

Meredith reached for her phone as he refused to remove his hand.

"Hello" she answered and then bit her lip to try and supress a moan.

"Meredith you need to get that elevator moving." her father told her.

Meredith pushed Alex's hand away from her bady and Alex chuckled.

"Meredith we need the elevator to transfer patients." her father said sternly.

"How do you even know it's me on the elevator?" she asked nervously.

"Surveillance." her grumbled.  


Meredith gasped in shock. "ok" she replied.

Meredith had gone bright red by the time she had hung up the phone.

Meredith licked her lips at the sight of a smug looking Alex.

"Put your shirt on." she bossed.

Alex chuckled as he bent down and picked it up. He quickly put it on as he watched her push the button to release the elevator.

"Mer" he sighed as he pulled her to him.

"Lex" she groaned.

Alex chuckled as the elevator reached it's intended floor.

The doors opened to reveal her father, his Chief.

He stood there with his arms folded and looked the pair over.

Alex kept Meredith in front of him to hide his arousal.

"While i am pleased that you are both trying to sort things out, please dont hold up the elevators." Richard told them sternly.

Meredith blushed.

Alex groaned as he looked around to see that their friends and Bailey were standing there watching.

Alex and Meredith shuffled off of the elevator.

Meredith was biting her bottom lip and holding onto Alex's hand.

"Nothing to see here." Bailey called and she waited for the crowd to disperse.

"Dr Karev, you were supposed to have completed rounds and reported to your attending." she told him. "You need to go change."

Meredith turned to face him.

Alex still held her close.

"I've got to go." Meredith whispered.

"Mer" Alex groaned.

"Cold shower" she replied.

"You will need to make this up to me." he warned.

"and how will you suggest i do that?" she asked.

"You and the girls meet me for lunch." he told her.

"I think i can handle that." she sighed.

Alex kissed her softly.

"Escort me to the locker room?" he asked

"Only to save us more embarrassment." she whispered.

Alex turned Meredith back around and she lead him silently to the resident locker room. Where she then kissed him goodbye before heading off to see her mother.


	25. put through the ringer

Meredith found her way to Ellis's room under the watchful eye of the hospital staff.

On entering the room she was caught by huge smiles from Nick and Michelle.

"Have fun?" Michelle asked.

Meredith blushed.

Nick smirked at Meredith. "So you got caught out in the elevator." he stated rather than questioned.

Meredith groaned. "You sent dad didn't you."

Nick didn't answer he just continued to smile.

"Your evil and i hate you." she told him.

Nick and Michelle chuckled,

"Come on Mer, it used to be us boys getting into trouble for holding up the elevators. Doesn't it feel good to know that you have joined the fun?" he asked.

Meredith blushed. "Sure, the highlight of my day. Having to hide my husband's arousal from my father and his co-workers."

Nick and Michelle laughed  


"He was standing tall in such little time?" Michelle asked.

Meredith groaned. "Well it has been 4 years. Well for me it has anyway."

"Apparently for him too." Nick informed her. "Derek and I put him through the ringer. He hasn't been with anyone and his story checks out with George, Joe and the girls."

Meredith sighed.

"You can't blame us for wanting to make sure. It's not just you in this now Mer. Those girls are in this too. They're our neices." Nick reasoned.

"So you did a background check on my husband?" she asked.

Nick nodded.

"So how are things going?" Michelle asked.

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what i am doing or if its what i should be doing. All i know is that i have to try, because as much as i hate it. I really do need him."

Michelle stood and moved to Meredith's side.

"It will be ok Mer."  


Michelle pulled Meredith into a hug

Nick nodded in agreement "Love is never easy Mer. But only the good things are worth fighting for, and you guys have a good thing."


	26. STUD

Alex ventured to Ellis's hospital room. He found Meredith curled up on the couch with Mattie and Bella. She was reading them a story. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him.

Nick looked up from his chair. His laptop on the bed in front of him. "Hey"

Alex nodded, "How is Mom?"

Nick looked over at Ellis. "Still hasn't woken." Derek said they're waiting for her body to heal some more before pulling her out of the coma themselves."

Alex sighed.

Michelle walked back into the room followed by Lucy and Beth. "Hey stud" she said as their gazes met.

Alex shook his head.

"So what are you doing here?" Nick asked. "The elevator leave you wanting more?"

Meredith looked up curios to hear the response.

"I should have known one of you were responsible for that." Alex groaned.

"Well?" Nick asked.

Alex shook his head. "I don't kiss and tell, however, i was hoping to finalise our arrangements. I agreed to lunch with my girls before whisking Mer off for the evening." he informed them

Meredith was reluctant to move from the couch. "I finish work at 6 tonight, so can i pick you up from the hotel at 7?" he asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Dress casual." he said with a smile.  


Meredith sighed. She thought he would have been goig to go all out, but again this was Alex.

Alex smirked. "it will be a good night." he promised.

Meredith nodded. "Ok" she all but whispered.

"and lunch" he added. "I'm having in an hour. I'll come back to pick you up when i'm ready." he informed her.

Again Meredith nodded.

"Well i better get back to work. But i will see you then." he smiled.

They all said a 'see you later' before he took off.


	27. US

Meredith sat nervously waiting for Alex. Her daughters were happily playing with Lucy and Beth. Michelle thought it was funy watching Meredith squirm.

"Nervous?" Nick asked

Meredith bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Why would i be nervous? I mean we've been married for 6 years." she asked.

"Yeah but you've been seperated for 4." Michelle kindly reminded her.

Meredith began to fidgit and then began pacing. She remained like this for a while, murmuring to herself how stupid she was in thinkng that this could possibly work.

Nick and Michelle watched her and tried not to laugh. They couldn't help but find it amusing at how nervous she could possibly be about the situation.

Alex stood in the doorway for about 5 minutes watching her pace and murmur to herself. He found it completely adorable.

"Last time you were like this was the day of our wedding." Alex stated with a chuckle. "Richard caught it on tape."

Meredith stopped and looked at him.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Meredith lookedat him puzzled. "Oh yeah right" she said as she snapped out of it.

Nick chuckled.

"Mattie, Bella, come on." Meredith said looking flustered. "Dad is taking us to lunch." she told them.

Bela looks up from the game and walks over to Meredith. She takes Merediths hand before looking over at Alex. "Hi Daddy" she says in her shy manner.

Mattie on the otehr hand looks up and flies straight to Alex. "Daddy" she squeals and throws herself up at him.

Meredith shakes her head. It i a habit she hopes to break soon as she finds Mattie too trusting.

"Ok let's go" she says with a sigh.

Alex chuckles and waits for Meredith to reach his side so he can take her hand.

"You kids have fun." Nick calls to them as they leave.

Alex led them down the hallway and out the front of the hospital. "Alex where are you taking me?" Meredith asked nervously.

"Us" Alex corrected. "Where am i taking us?"  


Meredith rolled her eyes. "Fine, where are you taking us.?" she asked.

Alex smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see." he told her. "Just relax Mer, and trust me a little."

Meredith looked up at Alex and sighed. He led them to her car where he asked for the keys. She nervously handed them over.

He quickly put the girls in their seats before helping Meredith into the car. "Just go with it." he told her.

He reversed out of the car park and drove down to street where he pulled over and ran into the deli on the corner.

He returned with a picnic basket and climbed into the car. "Ok, now we are good to go." he chuckled.

Meredith just watched him nervously.

Alex continued to drive to wha was a nearby park. He stopped the car in the bay and then moves to get the girls out of their seats. Once they were all out Alex took Merediths hand and they walked to the nearby table where he sat the picnic basket down.

"I figured we shouldn't waste a perfectly sunny day." Alex told her. She nodded and couldn't hide her smile.

"Plus you can play with the girls." she suggested.  


He couldn't hide his big grin either. "That too." he replied.

Meredith giggled and Alex started handing out sandwiches. "I didn't know what the girls liked so i just got them ham and cheese." he told her.

"That's fine" she told him with a mall smile.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

They ate quietly and once finished they packed up and moved to a park bench near the playground. The girls ran off to play on the slide and Alex took this opportunity to open up.

"I like it here." he told her. "I come here to think. It helped when i was missing you. I'd wonder what you were doing and where we would be if i hadn't screwed up."

Meredith bit her lip and looked at him. "I really am grateful that you are giving me a 2nd chance." he tells her.

Meredith smiled lightly. "It wouldn't be right if i didn't" she sighs.

Alex reaches for her hand. Their fingers intertwine.

Meredith moves her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry i gave you a reason to run away." he tells her as he runs his hand through her hair.

She snuggles into him. "We're here now." she sighs.

"Yeah, but i've missed out on so much." he tells her as he watches the girls on the slide.

Meredith tilts her head to look up at him. "Not really" she tells him. Alex looks at her confusd. "We video taped it all." she tells him. "I knew that one day i would finally tell you and i wanted to share the moment with you. So we caught it on camera."

"You did that for me?" he asked, clearly moved by the gesture.

"We may have been seperated, but i wasn't completely heartless." i tell him.

He leans down and captures her lips. It was a brief kiss. "Your not hearltess, and i wouldn't know how to reacft it it was i who found you with someone else." he spoke truthfully.

Meredith reached up and ran a hand over his face before using it to grip his shirt.

"I guess that's why it hurst so much." he whispers. "Because i would have killed him, where you just walked away."

"I would have fought for you Lex, but you had been acting so odd at 

the time, and i was pregnant. I didn't know how long it had been happening and that scared me." she reasoned. "I didn't want to wlak away, but i didn't want to hurt what we had left." she said gesturing towards the girls.

"I get it" he sighed. "I may not like it, but i get it."

Meredith looked back up at him and pushed up to kiss him. She kissed him hungrily in hopes to put his mind at ease.

"Daddy daddy watch me." Mattie squealed, causing them to break apart.

They watched at Mattie went down the slide.

"Swings?" he asked.

Meredith nodded. "I'd like that"

They both stood together hand in hand and walked towards the swings


	28. waking nanna

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith and Alex returned to the hospital accompanied by the girls. They had entered the hospital as a family, and Meredith could see the nurses gather around to watch them.

She felt nervous that these people were being spectators of her life.

Alex squeezed her hand and they continued through the hospital. They had reached the room to walk in and find it filled with the family. Richard was standing by her mothers bedside, Derek and Addie had Lucy and Beth on the couch with them, and Nick and Michelle were standing at the foot of the bed.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked nervously. Mattie and Bella running past towards Derek and Addison.

"We sent Mom for scans earlier, and it looks like we can wake her. Once we give her the injection she will wake up some time during the afternoon, or even tonight." Richard told her.

"Well lets do this." Alex said as he walked further into the room. He was still holding Meredith's hand.

"I'm giving Addie, Derek, and youself the rest of the day off." Richard informed Alex.

Alex nods and squeezes my hand.

"I expect you guys to be here when she wakes up." Richard continued.

They all nod.

"So when are you giving this injection?" Meredith asked.

"Well we were waiting for you guys to come back from lunch to do it." Nick spoke up.

Meredith nods and Alex pulls her to him. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her temple.

"How sweet" Nick stirred.

Richard groans and rolles his eyes.

"Can we just do thsi already?" Derek asked.

Richard nodded and administered the injection.

Once it was in he steeped back. "I've got to stay working. I didn't really want to leave Burke in charge." he informed them.

Nick looks confused, as does Meredith.

"There's been some controversy surrounding him previously." Derek told them.  


Meredith shrugged and looked at Alex who whispered "I'll tell you later"

Richard dropped a kiss on Ellis's head before leaving the room.

Nick and Michelle returned to their chairs while Meredith and Alex settled comfortably on the floor. Meredith snug in between Alex's legs.

"So you guys look happy" Michelle commented. "That means lunch went well."

Meredith sighs and Alex chuckles.

"If thats how they are after a family lunch, it's going to be sickening to see them after dinner tonight." Nick taunted.

"I agree" Derek scoffed.

"That's if you see them at all." Addison added.

Bella and Mattie curled up on the flooor next to Meredith and Alex.

"Are we here forever or we go park?" Mattie asked, tilting her head slightly.

Meredith smiled at Matties eagerness.

"We have to wait till nanna wakes." Alex tells her.  


Mattie sighs and both girls cuddle in and rest their heads on Alex's legs.

"I think they're tired." Meredith whispers.

"I think we all are." Alex replies, and Meredith shifts so she is practically lying against him using his chest as a pillow. She slowly drifts off to sleep.


	29. nona's wrath

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith woke up as she shifted uncomfortably. She felt Alex's hands tighten around her, and she snuggled further into his chest.

"Feels good, doesn't it." Alex whispered as he dropped a kiss on her head.

Meredith nodded into his chest. She was worried that she was forgiving him too easily, but it was true, it did feel good to be back in his arms.

"Your mom was taken offf the intubation earlier, but she's sleeping again." Alex told her.

Meredith moved and sat up, quickly rubbing her eyes. She then proceeded to look around the room.

Mattie and Bella were still sleeping on the floor next to them. It also seemed that Lucy and Beth had also driftend off in Addison and Derek's laps.

Michelle was curled up on Nicks lap. They were whispering to each other, and looking over at Addison and Derek. Addie had her head resting on Dereks shoulder, they also were talking quietly.

Meredith shifted again, as Alex moved to sit higher up, and pulled her back against him.  


"I dont want to let you go." Alex whispered, and Meredith couldn't help but sigh.

"We're working on not letting go." she reminded him. "and since we've only recently decided that we are going to fix this, you better not be planning on letting go of me any time soon."

"Not planning on it." he chuckled as he kissed her lightly.

"Awe cute" Michelle sighed, and Meredith ignored her.

"So this is how i get all my children in the same room?" Avoice broke through, "i need to be in hospital."

Everyone turned to look at the bed, as they watched Ellis try to sit up.

"Take it easy mom." Derek spoke as he moved to put Beth on the couch, while Addie put Luch down next to her.

Meredith quickly pushed up from Alex and ran to her mother's side. "Mom, Mommy" she said quietly as she took her mothers hand.

Alex made sure the girls were comfortable before he moved to stand by Merediths side. "Elle" he said quietly.

"Lex" she whispered as she looked between Meredith and Alex.

"Does he know?" Ellis asked Meredith.  


Meredith frowned. "Know what?"

"About your girls. I've seen photos of them in Derek's office. I can tell who my grand children are, and i had my suspicions. I'm guessing i haven't dreamt them either."

Meredith shook her head not knowing what to say.

"Yer Elle, i know." Alex intervened.

"And Nicky and Mischa?" she said quietly.

"We're here mom." Nick said as he moved forward holding onto Michelles hand.

"And the babies?" she asked.

"On the couch sleeping. They had an early morning." Michelle informed her.

"R... Richard?" Ellis spoke nervously.

"is on his way." Derek spoke up. "I'm just about to page him."

"So confession worked?" Ellis asked a confused Nick.

He remembered their session that they had in their room, only just recently. "Something like that." Nick answered, "but were not worried 

about that, were worried about you."

"and so am i" a voice came from the door.

They all turned to look at the door. "Who is responsible for my great grandchildren sleeping on the floor, why is his hand on my bambina and lastly, why was it only now that i recieve a phone call to tell me that my figlia(daughter) is in the hospital."

"They fell asleep there" Meredith sighed.

"We're trying to fix things." Alex answered.

"and i didn't want you to worry." Richard said from behind his mother-in-law.

All of them room winced at Richard. They knew he was going to cop their Nona's wrath.


	30. no better fit

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Nona had promised to keep an eye on mom, while Dad finished his shift, and the others took themselves and our girls with them back to the hotel. They had offered to do so, that i could return to my hotel and shower and change ready for my date with Alex.

I was at a loss of what to wear to go on this date, so i doned a simple pair of jeans and a nice blouse and vest. It seemed that most things we did when we originally started dating was simple and laid back. I wondered how much he had really changed, and if at all we would again be completely comfortable to be just us.

Alex picked me up from my hotel room. He too had decided to wear a pair of jeans, and a collared shirt. He looked hot, but not as hot as he used to in his trade mark tight black singlets that he would wear to bed. That thought alone had sent my body into a tizzy.

It was obvious that our chemistry still existed, and that he sent me just tingly thinking about his body near mine, let alone just looking at it.

He took me by the hand and led me down to the car. We did not speak, as we had covered alot of emotional stuff during the day. Especially when it came to me walking away from us, and not letting him explain what had happened. However i doubted that any explanation would still not have taken away the pain that his even just 

kissing her had caused.

Meredith closed her eyes, and bossed herself to shut the memory of that day out of her head. She needed to remember the good times if they were going to finally get past this.

Alex gave her leg a squeeze. He had always loved her in her casual attire. While he knew she looked amazing all dressed up, her looking casual and relaxed had always turned him on. He couldn't help but wonder how she has survived the past 4 years. He had only just scraped by...

Alex had yet to tell her where they were going and Meredith was worried - not that she was worried about where he was taking her, but how the evenings conversation would go.

Alex pulled up in front of the harbor and moved out of the car quickly. He went to her door and let her out, taking her hand and leading her to her surprise dinner.

Meredith stood in awe

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith stood amazed at the set up in front of her. There at their favourite spot on the harbor was a picnic table with two chairs positioned at it. It also had two beautiful candles burning and a rose on the table in front of one of the seats  


"I know it's not a fancy retuarant, but it's our spot." he said as he took her hand and led her to her chair.

Meredith was speechless.

Alex pulled out her chair, and then moved to tuck it in once she was seated.

He was the perfect gentlemen, she thought as he then moved to sit across from her.

He then whipped out his mobile phone. He dialled a number before muttering a "we're ready" and then hanging up.

Meredith had watched him in shock. She had no idea what he had planned, or how much work he had put in to pulling this off.

She was even more surprised when Joe arrived with two plates of food. One being Meredith's main meal that she ordered whenever they had decided to eat at Joes, the othe being Alex's.

He thanked Joe greatly, before Joe then turned, winking at Meredith on the way.

Meredith was in complete awe of Alex. He had never done anything like this when they were together and happy, and she almost wanted to ask him why he had started now. Of course once their main meal had been finished, she had the answer.  


Music filled the air, as he pushed his chair back, and moved around to her. "Dance with me?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

Meredith had automatically recognised the song, and nodded, accepting the hand that he help out for her.  
_  
I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)  
_  
Alex held her close as they swayed to the music.

"You remember?" he asked her as he whispered in her ear.

"How could i forget?" she replied.

_  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you_

I don't want to go another  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

their bodies moved in sync, nobody had ever fit each other better than they did. They had belinged together, even after all this time apart.  
_  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you_

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  


_And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me_

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you  
  


Meredith held him close, tears in her eyes as she began to sing along with the song. _  
Nobody's going to love me better  
I'm going to stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I'm going to stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'm going to stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'm going to stick with you  
_

Once the song finished, Alex lifted her chin so she would face him. "I love you Mer, and i know it more than i know anything else. But we fit. There is no better person for me then you, and i think you feel the same way." he told her as he leant in to kiss her.

Meredith kissed him back. She had never felt so much love and intensity in such a simple kiss.

On breaking the kiss Alex smirked. "I almost forgot desert" he whispered. "Let's go."

Meredith sighed and rested her head back on his chest.

"No body fits me like you." she whispered. She knew that this was 

letting him back in completely, but when it came to them, they had never been slow. There had always been too much emotion to be denied.

Alex kissed the top of her head as he led her back to the car. He had heard her words, unsure whether she had wanted him to or not. He had never felt better then that moment, just then on their strecth of the harbour. "There was no better fit."


	31. they need me

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Meredith was feeling great after such a fantastic evening and she let Alex escort her to the ice cream shop. He ordered one caramel sundae and one strawberry sundae before leading her to a booth. "Sit tight babe, i've just got to run to the gents." he told her before giving her a quick kiss.

Meredith nodded. She couldn't believe that she was letting him back in, but it felt right and she really had to try for the girls. Of course she hadn't told him that she had already decided to move home. She was doing so because she knew that they couldn't make it any other way.

Meredith was sitting there quietly, not only waiting for their sundae's but for Alex to return when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id to see that it was the chief of her hospital. She wondered why he would be ringing her at this time of night, so she flipped it open to answer.

"Chief" she answered

"Meredith i need you." he told her anxiously.

"I'm kind of in Seattle at the moment." she replied, wondering why he sounded so anxious.

"Yeah but i need you here. I need you to operate for me." he told her.

Meredith sighed. "Can't you get Jones to do it?" she asked.

"No, Mer i need the best, and that is you." he pleaded.

"What's the case?" she asked.

"I need you in on a stand still - in fact you will be running the stand still." he told her.

"I have never done one before - i mean i've seen one - but i've never done one." she replied nervously.

"Yeah, but the patient needs you to do it." he reasoned.

"and who is the patient?" she asked.

"Me" he replied.

"What?" she asked sounding shocked. "You want me to do an operation i have never done - on you of all people?"

"Yes, Mer, i dont trust anyone else to do it, and i need it doen asap. Just fly back... I'll give you the transfer i promise... but i need you to do this." he pleaded.

Meredith looked around the icecream parlor.

"Fine, can i get help with this?" she asked.

"Yer, i am going to organise video conferencing to walk you through it. A doctor named Shepherd has actually done it before - at Seattle Grace actually. I was going to organise him." he answered.

"Fine - i've seen Shepherd work - just a heads up Chief - he is my brother - so i can hopefully make this work." she told him.

"Ok, but i need you here as soon as you can." he told her.

"Have your scans ready and waiting - i will be on the first plane out." she promised.

"Thanks mer... i owe you one." he told her.

Meredith sighed, "just make sure you transfer me back home."

"consider it done." he promised as she hung up the phone.

She looked up to see Alex walking towards her. She bit her bottom lip nervously, how was she supposed to tell him this.

"Whats up?" he asked, picking up on the key signs of her worry.

"I have to go." she told him.

"Why whats up with the girls?" he asked.

"No, i mean i have to go go." she told him.

He looked at her confused.

"Lex, i have to go to L.A." she said nervously. "I dont want to but i do. They need me." she told him.

"But i need you." he answered.

"I'll be back... but i need to go tonight... we have to go so i can book my ticket and go... i'll explain later." she promised.

Alex looked hurt. He thought they had been having a good time.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Lex..." she sighed "I promise i will be back, i will even leave the girls with you." she told him as she stood and moved to the counter.

"can we have those to go please?" she asked.

The person behind the counter nodded.

"Trust me lex" she pleaded, as she turned around, only to find that he was already gone walking towards the car.


	32. i am home

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A WHILE – HAVE BEEN AWAY AND GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH MY GIRL.**_

Alex leaned up against the wall in the hotel room and watched Meredith pack everything.

He didnt offer to help as he still didn't understand why she had to go. She had already called and booked her flight.

"Now you should be fine with the girls." she told him. "Leave them for the night with the others and pick them up in the morning." she advised

Alex didnt acknowledge her as she continued "i'll only be a few days."

Alex couldn't hep but scoff at that.

She stopped and glared at him. "What is your problem? I've told you i'm coming back. For crying out loud lex, i'm leaving the girls with you." she appealed.

Alex shook his head. "You just dont get it do you?"he asked.

Meredith stopped and folded her arms. "Get what?" she asked almost defiantly.

"Your leaving, again your leaving. I put on a perfect night and your still leaving." he shouted.  


"but i'm coming back." she appealed to him. "I'm not walking away. I'm needed, but i will be back."

"I need you Mer. I need you." he semi pleaded. "I've oonly just got you back and i need you."

Meredith sighed, and began moving towards him. He looked away, wanting to look anywhere else but at her.

When she reached him she ran her hands up his chest.

He still refused to look at her.

Once her hands reached his shoulders she lifted one hand and used it to move his face to face hers. "I'm not leaving you." she whispered; only now acknowledging the affects that her absence has truly had on him. "I'm going for work, and when i come bac." she told him. "I'll be back for good."

Alex looked at her confused.

"If i do this surgery the Chief has promised to give the transfer i asked him about. I have to go now so i can come back for good." she told him.

Alex could hear the promise in her voice.

"But why do you have to do the surgery?" he asked still not wanting to 

let her go.

"Because i'm the best they've got, and my chief needs me." she whispered.

Alex sighed.

"I love you Lex. I can't fight it anymore. I've got to go so i can come home."

"Your coming home" he said quietly.

"With you" she whispered as she pulled his face down to hers. "I am home"

They kiss softly at first before Alex moves to deepen the kiss.

He leads her back towards the bed and pushes her back onto it.

They continue to kiss heatedly. The fire that had been put out four years ago now burning feircely within them.

"We... we cant" Meredith sighed when Alex went to take her shirt off. "not now" she whispered.

Alex groaned as he kissed her belly and was moving his mouth up over her body. His head still under her shirt.

"When i get back." she promised as he moved his head up to meet her 

mouth. "First thing... in the terminal if we have to." she said against his lips.

He snickered a little. "Ok"

"Hmmm" Meredith agreed as she kissed him once more.

"Your coming home." he said again as he laid down beside her.

"I am home." she replied resting her head on his chest. "I am home"


	33. MISS ME

Alex stood with Meredith at the airport.

His arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I dont want to go." she sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I dont want you to go." he replied as he dropped a kiss on her head.

They stood there for a moment like that until they heard the announcement for her plane to L.A.

Meredith pulled away and looked up at him. "Now remember to pick the girls up tomorrow morning." she reminded him. "And to tell Mum and Dad where i have gone. Plus don't fret about me... i'm on my way back as soon as i am done."

Alex nodded. "Wont forget babe. And call me whenever." he said softly as he leaned in to capture her mouth.

They kissed softly, yet Meredith was overwhelmed by the passion that she was feeling.

"I love you." he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too." she sighed as she looked to the boarding gate.

"I've got to go... miss me." she called as she moved to the gate, 

pulling away from him completely.

"Always" he replied.

Meredith sighed, gave him one last look and boarded the plane.

Alex waited to watch the plane take off, his heart aching as it took to the sky.

He could only hope that she would be back sooner than she hoped.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith landed in L. A and as already feeling homesick. The thought that not only had she left her girls behind, and her mother barely out of a coma, but also the fact that she had left Alex, the man whom had found his way back into her heart - not that he had every really left.

Andrew - her best friend - met her at the airport. He had been standing off to the side, looking tired. She was grateful that he had managed to drag himself out of bed to come pick her up. After all, it was just after Midnight, and he had just gotten off of a 24 hour shift.

insert picture of matt damon looking hot as andrew heheheh

"Thank god" Meredith sighed falling into his arms.

"I'm not god." he said with a wink. "just one of his angels."

Meredith giggled tiredly. "I should never have taught you that one huh?"

Andrew just shrugged. "What can i say, i'm a lovable guy."

Meredith sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on babe, let me get you home." he whispered before kissing her on the top of her head.

"Lead the way." she replied as she let out a big yawn.

"The car is parked close." He promised as he guided her out of the terminal.


	34. VERY GAY ROOM MATE

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Alex was at a loss of what to do. He hated being alone, and staring at the clock he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He tossed and turned several times. Trying hard to nod off, but with no success. He knew that she should have landed by now, but she hadn't called, and figured that she would have thought him to be in bed.

Looking at the clock again, he sighed and reached for the phone.

Dialing Meredith's number, he waited and waited for her to answer. The pulsing phone was echoing through his head.

Just as he was about to hang up someone picked up the phone. "Hey babe." Alex sighed.

"Ummm... are you calling for Meredith?" a voice returned.

"This is her phone." Alex said warily.

"Yes, ummm she is just in the shower right now." The voice answered.

Alex was confused, there was a man on Meredith's phone. His Meredith who had just landed in L.A. roughly half an hour earlier.

"Can i take a message?" the man asked

"Tell my wife to call me in the morning." Alex snapped and hung up to phone. He knew now that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Especially now that he knew that there was another man there with her.

Gagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagagaggagagagagagaggagagagagagagagaga

Meredith climbed out of the shower and quickly put on her pyjamas.

When she walked into the kitchen she could see that Andrew was staring at her phone.

She looked at him with concern, considering the look on his face screamed trouble.

"Oh what did you do?" she finally asked.

Andrew looked up and sighed. "Your husband called and i answered the phone. I think he has the wrong idea about us." he told her.

Meredith grimaced. "What did he say?" she finally asked.

Andrew looked at the phone and then to Meredith. "He told me to tell you that your husband called. He didnt sound too happy."

Meredith shook her head. "You could have like, not answered the phone." she said to him.

"I always answer your phone." Andrew replied, slightly confused by the situation.

"Yeah well, back then my husband wasn't in my life, and i wasn't preparing to move back to Seattle to fix things with him." Meredith replied with bite.

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Gee's Mer, i couldnt help it. If it helps he sounded feisty, and worried."

Meredith sighed and snatched her phone off of him. "Now i need to fix this, because neither of us will sleep, and i have an important patient to get ready for surgery."

Andrew watched as Meredith stalked off to her room and hoped that she was able to fix things.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith dialed Alex's mobile, and was relieved when he snapped it up quickly.

"Lex" Meredith sighed, she could tell by his silence when he had answered the phone that he was thinking that she was with someone else.

"Lex, i know you're not going to talk, cos you don't usually talk, and if you do you yell, so i am just going to tell you that the guy you spoke 

to earlier was Andrew, he is my flatmate, my very gay flat mate. You have nothing to worry about, and i love you. You need to sleep, as do i because i have to go to work in the morning, and you need to pick up the girls." she spoke quickly.

Alex sighed.

"Lex?"

"Why didnt you tell me about him?" he asked.

"Lex?"

"You are living with another man, and you didnt bother to tell me about him."

"He's gay." Meredith answered dumbly.

"Dammit Meredith, why couldn't you have just told me about him first?" he asked.

Meredith sighed "I'm sorry Lex, i just didn't think."

"Yeah well" he sighed.

"Lex" Meredith whimpered.

"Go to sleep Mer." he replied.

"I love you Lex." she whispered.

"Yeah me too." he replied and he hung up, leaving Meredith trying to work out why the hell she was so stupid? Why hadnt she told Alex about Andrew, could it simply have been a slip in judgement, or the fact that he was bi, and when they had first met he had been interested in her, despite her obvious pregnancy.

Meredith closed her eyes, and hoped the tears would fade away, and kept telling herself that things would be better in the morning.


	35. L A

Alex picked up Mattie and Bella, which had taken Nick and Michelle by surprise. They were shocked by seeing him as they had expected to see Meredith.

"Where's Mer?" Nick asked curiously.

"L.A." Alex answered quietly.

Michelle and Nick looked at each other and then back to Alex. "What?" Nick asked.

"She got a phone call last night, and flew out 2 hours later." Alex said.

"Oh" Michelle sighed.

"Yeah, so are the girls up?" Alex asked nervously.

Michelle nodded and moved off to go get them.

"You ok?" Nick asked Alex.

Alex sighed. "I didnt really sleep much."

Nick frowned.

"What can you tell me about this guy Andrew?" Alex finally asked Nick.

Nick sighed, now understanding why Alex looked a mess. "You better 

come in." he encouraged.

Alex nodded and walked in.

"Better get us some coffee hun." Nick called as he led Alex to the couch.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith approached the room quickly. She hadn't let her friends know that she was back, and she didn't want to tell them either. She had every intention of getting in and doing the surgery before flying back to Seattle. So as she entered the room she hated the fact that she hadn't checked to see if he was alone.

Standing by his bedside was Cynthia, the head nurse. Meredith nodded and moved quickly to the Chiefs bed-end.

"My hero." he said with a smile.

Meredith blushed and stood there waiting for Cynthia to leave.

"It's good to see you Dr Karev." Cynthia greeted her.

Meredith nodded.

It took a while, but Cynthia finally picked up on the fact that Meredith wanted time to talk to the Chief alone. Once she figured it out, she 

excused herself quickly.

"Hi" Meredith finally said as she tilted her head smiling.

"Hi" he greeted in return, gesturing for Meredith to come towards him.

Meredith moved away from the end of the bed and towards the Chief. "Mer" he sighed as he pulled on her hand and encouraged her to sit down on the bed.

"Sam" she sighed as she did so.

He reached a hand out to run down her arm. "I'm glad your here." he told her.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." she sighed.

Sam shifted in the bed to sit up more. "Are you going to be ok doing this?" he asked.

Meredith shrugged. "I'd prefer me over anyone else here."

He smiled at her understanding how hard it would be to cut someone open and it being someone you adored. He would have trouble doing it himself if it were her going under the knife.

"I've put the procedure into the schedule Mer, I've given you all morning to prepare and have booked us in at 4 this afternoon." he told her.  


"So soon." she sighed.

"Yeah, i just want this done." he told her.

"Who's my cardio guy?" she asked nervously.

"Sampson." he informed her.

Meredith nodded. "Does Derek know that i am doing the surgery?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "he will once you scrub in."

Meredith sighed, "i better go and get my books. I hope you dont mind me hiding out in here." she told him.

"Why would i mind?" he asked with a win. Meredith blushing before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"I'll be back."


	36. REALLY BIG SURGERY

Alex was relieved to have been told the full situation by Nick. He now knew he need not feel threatened by Andrews presence or by this guy called Sam who both lived with Meredith and the girls, Nick had called the housemates brotherly despite the fact that both boys were bi and had originally had feelings towards Meredith.

He left the hotel room with his gorgeous twin girls and headed for the hospital. Neither of thw girls were yet to ask about their mother and he still was unsure how he was going to explain it to them let alone her parents.

The last time Meredith had left during the night she had been running away from him and the life they had made. Now he knew she was coming back despite his earlier insecurities and jealousies.

He walked into the hospital with his daughters in his arms. He hadn't really thought about the implicarions of carrying them or the fact that he would have their teddies to contend with too.

Lugging them towards the elevator he had only just managed to set them down when his mobile began to ring.

"Hello" he greeted, not having time to see who was calling.

"Hey" she replied timidly. She was not sure how he was going to be this morning.

"Oh hey" he replied when he realised it was her.

"So" she said nervously.

"So"

"So I have to do a really big surgery today and I am operating on the chief." She confessed.

"Really big surgery." He repeated.

"Yeah... on the chief." She replied.

" Your a 5th yr resident operating on the chief." He said impressed.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Wow Mer that's... wow." He replied. He was itching to ask her what procedure but he was also trying to multi task ushering the girls off of the elevator.

"Yeah I don't know whether I can do it." She confessed.

" You will be fine." He told her as he made his way down the hall with the kids. The nursing staff shocked to see him with the 2 kids.

"I am doing it today." She told him. "At 4... which means a day of observing tomorrow and then I can come home."

Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought. He watched as his girls ran by him and into Ellis's room. Richard was in there talking with her 

quietly.

"Lex I have to go... need to study up." She told him.

"Ok" he sighed as he leaned against the door way and watched the two girls climb all over their grandparents.

"Love you." She sighed " and the girls."

"Yeah love you too." He said quietly, receiving two curious looks from Richard and Ellis "and don't worry you'l rock the surgery." He told her.

"Thanks lex" she replied nervously.

"Bye" he said as he smiled softly.

"Bye" she replied and he listened tp her fumble with the phone to hang up.


	37. superwoman

"So you got my boys back?" andrew asked as he watched the nurses wheel sam out of his room towards the OR.

Meredith turned to look at him. "Of course I do andy." Meredith said with a soft smile.

Andrew sighed and watched sam disappear around the corner.

"I have his back." Meredith said as she rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Just like you had mine all those years ago."

Andrew turned to look at meredith. "Do your best super woman." He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Love you andy" meredith sighed as she pulled away to go scrub in.

It didn't take long for meredith to scrub in and she entered the room just before the anesthiologist was to put Sam under.

"Wait" she called, not looking at the video screen which already showed Dereks presence. She moved to stand in front of sam and looked down at him.

"Hey superwoman." He said softly.

"Hey" she replied quietly.

"U ok?" he asked

"As good as I can be. I mean I am cutting into my bestfriends brain and my bosses brain... but im good."  
She replied.

"You can do this sweetie." He told her.

Meredith smiled softly. "I am your super woman of course I can do this... it doesn't mean I have to like it.'

"See you on the other side." He promised.

"Love you sammy." She whispered.

"You to mer." He replied as meredith nodded for the anesthiologist to put him under.

Meredith stepped around the table and moved tp stand behind his head. "Ok guys we have doctor shepherd joining us from seattle grace." She said gesturing to the screen.

"Dr karev." He replied with a nod and she could hear the shock in his voice.

"Didn't dr karev tell you why I slipped out of town?" she asked in amusement.

"He said big surgery.. Not very big surgery." He said with an amused grin.

"Well that's because I only told him that I had a big surgery." She chuckled.

"A stand still as a 5th yr... your out to kick my arse aren't you?" he asked.

"Always" she giggled.

Meredith then gestured to everyone to look at the screen. "People that is my big brother." She said pointedly. "He was an attending before he did this procedure... I think that makes me better."

The scrub nurses and other staff chuckled a little.

"Ok enough banter der... let the games begin." She said with a wink and picked up the scapel.

"Right to begin with..." derek opened as he started to describe the procedure's ahead of her. She followed his instructions closely knowing that they were here for the long haul


	38. rocked and rocks

On finishing the surgery meredith looked relieved. "So what do u think der?" she asked.

Derek grinned..."not bad at all mer. Mom will be thrilled."

Meredith rolls her eyes at dereks comment. " I don't care about that... I rocked it."

The staff in the surgery giggle. "Bid head much?" derek asked.

"You worried it might contend with hers or more specifically yours?" meredith bit back playfully.

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Do I get boasting rights with everyone here? Or do I have to wait for everyone to read about it?" he asked somewhat seriously.

"You can boast but I doubt they'd believe you until they read about it." Meredith said pointedly.

Derek sighed knowing that it was true.

"Right well I have a patient to get settled and a husband to call. You have our mother to visit and neices to entertain." She said smartly.

"See u when u get back?" he asked

"Of course " Meredith said with a big grin. "Bye der"

"Bye" he sighed .

Meredith watched as the screen went blank. She then  
turned and gestured for the nurses to take sam back to his room. She watched as they wheeled him out and she scrubbed out. She knew that she needed to talk to andy about the surgery and get something to eat and find a bed. However, she also knew that she needed to call Alex and talk to him and the girls.

Sighing as she pushed the door open. She went off in search of andy. He really needed to be told that Sam was ok and for the moment things were looking great. She was even thinking about transporting him to seattle grace so she could see out the rest of his treatment.

Gagagagagagagagagagagaga

Alex was some how still awake despite his lack of sleep the night before. He had felt like crashing out earlier but wanted to call Meredith after her surgery, only problem was that she had not told him what time she would be finished or even what kind of surgery she was even doing he did not know what to think of 'big surgery' especially when he had the feeling it was bigger than she had told him.

Looking at his baby girls - who he was till getting used to having - they we're curled up on the couch in Ellis's hospital room sleeping. He knew he should take them home soon but he was not ready to wake them.

Ellis was barely awake and Richard was sitting rather uncomfortably in the chair. Addison had gone with michelle and nick to buy some food and drinks.

Derek had been booked in for a video supervision for some neurosurgery, and Alex knew that he would be getting out sometime soon.

Alex shifted as he moved to the doorway. He wanted to do something. He hated sitting around doing nothing.

"Getting restless?" richard asked as he looked to Alex who was still standing by the doorway.

Alex nodded

"I'm sure she will call soon." Richard reassured him.

Alex sighed as he watched Addison, MIchelle and Nick make there way down the hall. Lucy and Beth asleep in michelle and nicks arms.

"Still no news?" nick asked curiously.

Alex shook his head.

"I'm sure she will call soon." He reassured her.

Alex sighed as he looked back as bella and mattie who were still asleep. "Maybe I should just take the girls home."

"Don't go yet." Addie sighed. "Have something to eat first."

Alex looked at addie reluctant.

"Look we have chinese food. You know you want some." She added trying to convince him.

Alex's stomach grumbled as if one que. "I guess I really should have something."

Addie pushed him back into the room and nick and michelle put the girls down on the end of ellis's bed. Both were still asleep.

As addie began dishing up the food Alex's phone rang. Everyone looked at him as he quickly pulled it out of his pocket he flipped it open and moved to the doorway, he didn't want to wake up the girls.

"Hey" he finally said into the phone. He couldn't help but be relieved that she had called.

"Hey babe." She said just as relieved.

"So" he said not sure how to open the conversation.

"Well" meredith sighed as she tried to relax further. "The big surgery was a success." She told him.

"That's good." He told her. "But may I ask what that really big surgery was?"

He could hear the change in Meredith as soon as she began to spoke. "I did a standstill surgery." She told him.

"You mean you assisted?" he asked

"No" she said exhausted. "I ran the standstill with the video guidance of Der." She told him

"Wow" he said quite surprised.

"Yeah... it took long enough." Meredith sighed. " and I am hoping to get home tomorrow as I have bossed Andy into bringing him out here to let me see his treatment through."

"That's great" he told her as Derek walked through the door.

"Yeah. It feels weird being here now." She whispered. "I just want to be there with you and the girls."

"I can't wait." He sighed. "We could finish our date."

"Sounds ideal." She said and he could hear the small smile on her face.

"I hope you can come home tomorrow." Alex said honestly. "The girls are sleeping now, but they have been missing you all day."

"I've been missing you all day, plus my girls, I have never been away from them like this before." She told him earnestly.

"Well they're fine." Alex reassured her. "We all just want you home."

"And if I can, we will fly out tomorrow. I want to talk to the Sam, and if I know him well enough. He will be up for it. After all, he will want to meet the daddy of his girls"

"His girls?" alex asked.

"Well he has been like their dad lex... not so much a dad, but the father figure." She countered knowing that she had hurt him.

"Yeah like" he sighed.

"Sorry babe." Meredith sighed.

"Don't" he cut her off.

"Lex, babe, don't do this. I love you and the girls love you. Sam was just there when you weren't." She tried to comfort him but seemed to be only digging himself into a deeper hole.

"Enough." Alex grunted. "You didn't give me a chance to be there. I don't give a shit if I meet the prick."

Meredith could hear the anger in his voice, so could the occupants of Ellis's room.

"Lex" meredith pleaded.

"Not now mer." He bossed and hung up.

Looking at his phone he knew that he would now have to walk into that room to meet their curious glances.

Walking back into the room he didn't bother to look at them, he walked straight to where his girls were. Both were now sitting watching him.

"Come on girls daddy's taking you home." He told them.

They looked at wach other before looking to Nick who nodded.

"Say night to everyone." He told them.

They quickly ran around the room giving them hugs and kisses.

"Will see you all tomorrow." He mumbled.

They nodded reluctantly. All quite curious as to what had occured on the phone.

Alex groaned as the girls skipped to the door. He could not believe that 5 minutes ago they were sleeping.

As he walked out the door his phone beeped and he pulled it back out of his pocket looking to see that he had a message.

"I do love you... more than I know how to say." It read, and he didn't need to scroll down to see that it was from meredith

"Yeah... right back at you." He replied as he led the girls to the elevator just wanting to get them home


	39. royalty and sex appeal

****

Meredith knew that she had hurt Alex. She hadn't done it intentionally. He needed to know the truth in that regard. He needed to know that there had been someone there for her when he wasn't but she was not at all sure that she had gone about it the right way.

Knowing full well that he had to do something to fox this and that the distance wasn't helping, she set out to find Pheonix Jones, the interum Chief of Surgery. If she was going to do what she was determined to do , then she needed to speak with him.

Reaching the chiefs office, he was, as she had predicted he would be, sitting comfortably in Sams chair, savouring the feeling of being there. She had knocked and waited nervously for him to call that she could enter.

On entering the office she nodded an acknowledgement to the man wo she didn't like, very much her boss, but with less talent. She knew how he worked, and how to get what she wanted.

"Dr Jones" she opened.

"Dr Grey - Karev" heacknowledged as he spun around in the chair. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Meredith knew that she could not show that he was nervous. So she made sure that she was standing tall with her head up and shoulders back.

"How would you enjoy being interum chief without the worry of the chief spying on you." She asked.

Pheonix automatically sat up and studied her. " what are you suggesting?" he finally asked.

Meredith eyed him with confidence. "As you know I have been on leave for the past few days due to a family emergency in Seattle." She did not wait for him to indicate that he was following . "I need to get back to my family, in fact I hope to fly out tonight." She said honestly.

"And?" he asked.

"I would prefer to be the one to monitor him, and see that he makes a full recovery." Meredith continued, "which means , if he is still stable, I would like him to be transported by helicopter to Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Interesting" he commented "and how soon do you think I can organise this transfer? You do realise what the time is don't you?"

Meredith couldn't help but smile. "What would you say if I told you that I had a direct number to the Chief of Surgery there. That he will answer no matter how late it is, and that he will permit the transfer?" she said smartly.

"I'd say you're foolish." He said dismissively.

"I'd say that I'm the Chiefs daughter." Meredith said with a smile.

"And I'd say your lying." He sneered.

Meredith rose her eyebrows at him. "May I?" she asked as she pointed to the phone.

Pheonix shrugged anticipating that Meredith would be shown her true place in the hospital, after all, she was just a resident.

Meredith moved forward and picked up the phone being quick to dial her dads mobile phone. It rang a couple of times before he picked up. She had made sure to put him on speaker phone.

"Webber" he answered.

"Hey dad" meredith answered.

"Mer, sweetie, why are you calling so late?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

She could hear the sound of her brothers and mother in the background.

"I'm ok dad." She said with a smile on her face as she looked to Pheonix . "Are you sleeping at the hospital tonight?" she asked.

She heard him clear his throat. "You know that if I'm here late then I will be sleeping."

"Good" she said happily. "I want to transfer my patient from here to there tonight in a chopper. Are you up for that?" she asked.

He groaned a little. "Spill the beans, what's going on?" he asked.

"Ok" she said with a giggle. "I need to get back to lex and the girls, and I don't want to leave Sam behind. I need to be able to monitor his recovery, and I can't do it if I'm there and he's here." She told him. "So if you give the go ahead Dr Jones, who is the interum Chief can fax the necessary paper work first thing tomorrow, and I will be there on the helicopter by morning." She told him.

"I assume you have your interum chief is there with you?" he asked authoratively.

"Yeah" she answers quickly. "Dad his name is Dr PHeonix Jones. PHeonix this is my father Dr Richard Webber." Meredith introduced.

Pheonix looked up at her in suprise , she had been telling him the truth , which was then leading him to suspect that her mother was Ellis Grey. The rumors would be true then that she was surgical royalty, practically born with a scalpel in her hand.

"Yes Dr Webber." He said hurriedly, not wanting to give Meredith the satisfaction of him freezing up.

"Prepare your helicopter immediatly and I am sure that Dr Karev will have the patient ready. Make sure he's completely stable before you even think of flying." Richard instructed.

"Will do" pheonix replied. Not necessarily happy to have been getting bossed around by someone else.

"Mer honey, you can take me off speaker phone now." He told her.

Meredith quickly picked up the reciever and cancelled out the speaker phone. "Yes dad?" meredith opened.

"I hear congratulations are in order. You performed a stand still operation." He said with immense pride.

"I did" Meredith said with a big smile "did Der tell you?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied "now I am to assume that Alex doesn't know you've organised this?" he asked.

Meredith sighed. "That will be correct."

"So can I alert your husband, or do you have something planned?" he ventured.

"I've got something in mind. And dad, can you ask Nonna if she can she please make my favourite dish for tea tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I will get Derek to, she still isn't talking to me." He replied.

Meredith couldn't help but giggle. "Ok"

"Bye dad" meredith said with a sigh as she then hung up the phone.

She then turned tp Pheonix and shrugged. "I better go get Sam ready" she told him and then turned to leave.

Pheonix watched her. He had never really liked Meredith, but the confidence she was exuding was turning him on.

As meredith reached the door she felt him come up behind her. "You are a world full of secrets." He said quietly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him.

"My husband seems to thinks so." Meredith replied attentively. She did not try to pull out of his arms as she waited for his next move.

"Is that why you live with a pair of pofters?" he sneered as his hand slowly moved down towards her crutch.

Meredith spun out of his arms quick and grabbed him by the collar before slamming him up against the door. "If you ever touch me like that again I will ruin you and my husband will kill you. Be thankful that I don't report you to the board. Sam would have your head." She said as she then shoved him off to the side and stalked out of the office. She walked towards sams room in disbelief. She could only hope that sam would be awake soon.


	40. i'm home you're home

Meredith had been relieved when Sam was stable and Andrew agreed to the transfer. She had borded the helicopter without looking at Pheonix. She figured if she looked at him she would want to hit him, and that probably wasn't the best idea.

With Sam's file in hand she strapped herself into the seat beside the stretcher. It made it easier for her to keep an eye on him and make sure that he remained stable. She knew that the flight would take a couple of hours and she would find out where Alex was when she got there.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Alex was having trouble sleeping. He had been tossing and turning since he had climbed into his bed. His mind was whirling from his conversation with Meredith. He knew that he was short with her, and rightfully so. Still feeling restless at 3am, Alex finally decided to get up.

He went to the spare room and looked in on his daughters. The looked like Meredith in so many ways and yet, they were also so much like him. It made his heart ache so much more.

He moved in to the room and sat down with his back against the wall. He sat there wat hing them. They looked so peaceful. They had no understanding of anything that was going on around them, and if they did they had never said anything. He only hoped that he and Meredith could fix things and save their innocence.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was relieved when the chopper landed. Derek and her father were there to greet her and help her and help her transport Sam off of the chopper, and escort her to his room. They offered qucik hugs in the process.

Meredith was happy to be home, and also to see that Richard had prepared the rooom next to her mothers, making it easier to monitor both, not that she had to monitor her mother, but it did make things easier.

Once she had made sure Sam was settled and checked with her father about Alex, she quickly left, without a backward glance.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Alex had fallen asleep in the spare room. He did not wake at the opening of the front door, or at the sound of the prowler on the stairs

gagagagagagagagaga

It was in a deep sleep that Meredith had found him. She was not at all surprised by the sight though. She could only imagine how restless he was after the phone call they had had.

Meredith moved to look down at her girls, giving them quick kisses before moving back to Alex. She leant ina nd kissed him softly, not at all surprised that he kissed her back.

"MMMMM" She heard him groan.

"Wake up Lex." She said quietly.

"Mer?" he said now, still sleepy, but only just managing to open his eyes.

"I'm home lex, let's go to bed." she said as she encouraged him to stand.

She somehow managed to guide him back to their room and back into bed. "You're home." he murmured, worried that he was dreaming.

"I'm home." she whispered.


	41. not dreaming

**Alex woke to the familiar smell of lavender, and he was sure that he was just dreaming it, like he had done so many times before. He did not want to think about Meredith finding him asleep in the girls room in the middle of the night. Or how it felt to fall back asleep with her body pressed up against his. Becuase he did not want to have to realise that it was all just a dream. For as much as he could smell her trademark lavender conditioner, or feel the effects of having spent the night with her body pressed up against him, he knew that the space beside him was empty and that again he was waking up alone.**

He was lost in his thoughts when Meredith walked back in to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her and a big smile on her face. She had slept better than she had for a long time. She had felt safe in his arms and also very much at home. She had wanted to stay there but knew that she needed to go to the hospital, and had decided on showering while the girls were in the bath tub.

She had only just jumped out and had decided to leave the girls in the tub while she got dressed. It helped that the girls were almost 4 and she could leave them unattended for a few moments.

She stood leaning over her suitcase. She had seen that Alex was awake and appeared to have been very deep in thought. She had even made a joke about him thinking too hard, but had not received any reaction.

Once she had managed to get her jeans and a bra on she looked over at Alex, who still seemed to be staring off into yonder. "Earth to Alex" she said a couple of times, but still hadn't received any attention. This of course intrigued her so she moved to sit on the bed in front of him.

As much as this had earned her a goofy smile, he still didn't break out of the trance.

Concerned by his lack of focus Meredith moved her hand to stroke his cheek and she felt him shiver from her touch. She was not at all sure about what was going on, but she knew that she needed to do something to pull him out of his trance.

Looking back towards the open bedroom door, she knew that she should get back to her girls and get them out of the tub, but felt as if she should do something about Alex first.

Meredith sighed as she moved to straddle him and then leaned into kiss him. At first he didn't react at all, as if he was still in a dream, but Meredith could tell when he had realised that she was very much real because he had pushed her back on the bed and was kissing her thoroughly.

Meredith moaned as he deepened the kiss. She loved the feel of his body pressed against hers. She ran her hands up his side and then pulled his singlet over his head.

She felt Alex cup her breast and move to push her bra aside.

They continued to kiss and pet each other, both struggling to maintain some form of control over the other. Both were still in their battles when they heard a small voice call out to them.

"Mommy can we gets out now" mattie's voice broke through.

"Cold mommy I's getting cold." Bella had said with a shivery voice.

"Shit" meredith had cursed as she had pushed Alex back off of her.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Bath, I've left them in the bath." She told him as she quickly scrambled off the bed and towards the bathroom, making sure to fix herself up on the way.

Alex was quick to follow her.

"Are they ok?" he asked as he entered quickly behind her.

"Yeah" she sighed as she ushered the twins out of the bath and threw alex a towel so he could dry mattie while she tended to bella.

"Sorry babies." She gushed as she moved to dry bella down quickly. "Mommy was talking to daddy." She told them

Alex chuckled at the way she had put it. "Talking" he thought. He couldn't remember doing much of that. But one thing he did know, was at this very moment in time, he was glad that he wasn't dreaming.


	42. u dont think, u know

**Meredith and Alex had walked into the hospital with Mattie and Bella in their arms.**

Alex had one arm protectively around Meredith. It was almost as if he was scared that if he let her go then she would disappear.

Meredith was quite happy that he had an arm arounf her. It made her feel safe and loved. She knew that there was still a lot that they needed to talk about in regards to moving home and all that Jazz, but at the moment she knew that she had to check in on Sam, and he needed to go and get ready for work.

They entered the elevator together, and found Izzie, George and Christina on it too, not to mention a very nervous looking Olivia who stood quietly in the back corner.

Meredith had refused to look at Olivia, but still nodded and smiled at all of her friends. "I will explain later." she had told them as she gave Alex a quick kiss and stepped off of the elevator, taking Mattie from his arms too.

"Have a good day at work." Meredith told him as she turned to look back at him.

"I will be back to see you as soon as i am changed." he promised her.

Meredith nodded.

"Bye girls" he told them.

"Bye daddy" they said quietly and Meredith waited for the doors to close before she headed off to Sams room. She had put both girls down and they followed happily.

Meredith had reached his room in a matter of minutes, and Mattie and Bella stood quietly looking at Seth. Meredith could tell that they were scared because they did not remember their uncle sam in this condition.

"Did it work?" Sam asked as he moved to sit up.

Meredith nodded. "I think so." she said quietly.

"You think?" Sam asked shocked to hear Meredith's uncertainty.

She nodded again.

"It's not like you to think things Mer, it's like you to know." Sam told her as he looked to the two girls he considered to be like his own.

Meredith sighed as she moved further into the room and picked up his chart. "I want to send you to get another mri and ct, i want to make sure that everything looks good, and just have Derek take another look at it."

Sam nodded as he waved to the girls, and watched them move towards him hesitantly. "Hey guys" he said quietly, "come give uncle sam a hug."

Mattie did not need much more to have her by his bedside trying to get onto the bed and Bella simply moved closer to Meredith and latched onto her jeans.

Meredith moved to help Mattie on to the bed and then sat on the side and pulled Bella onto her lap.

"You did good Mer" Sam said as he reached for her hand.

Meredith sighed slightly.

"You did, thank you sweetie." he said as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

"I love you uncy sam" Mattie said as she snuggled up to him.

"I love you too sweetie." he replied as he kissed her head.

"Sam?" Bella said quietly.

"Oh precious" Sam said and reached for her.

"You owie" she said as she pointed to his head.

"Mommy made me all better." Sam promised her as he gave her a kiss.

"Ok" She replied.

Sam scruffed her hair and Meredith smiled softly at him.

"So you whisked me off to Seattle" Sam commented, "this better be what you want and not what some body else wants." he warned.

Meredith pursed her lips and rose her eyebrows.

"You will meet him soon." Meredith told him.

"Who?" Andrew asked as he walked back into the room.

"My husband" Meredith reminded.

"So he is not pissy anymore?" Andrew asked as he gave Meredith a quick kiss.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders, "he was more hurt than anything." she told them, "and it's not all about me, i do need to consider how everything has affected him too."

Both boys looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Just be careful Mer." They said together.

Meredith nodded, and pulled Bella back on to her lap.

Andrew then moved forward and gave Sam a kiss. "You good?" he asked as he rested a hand on Sams shoulder.

"Getting there" Sam told him as he smiled up at him.

"Good" Andrew replied. "I cant handle losing you." he told Sam honestly.

"I dont intend on going anywhere." Sam answered as he pulled Andrew in for another kiss.

Meredith smiled as she moved off of the bed and out of their way. "I'm just in next door with My mom. I will have an intern come in and take you down for your scans." he told them

Both guys nodded.

"Come on girls say good bye." Meredith told them.

"cya uncy sam uncy and" Mattie said

"bye" Bella said quietly as she reached for Merediths hand.

"Bye babies" Andrew said.

"See you later sugars." Sam called as Meredith led both the girls out of that room and in to see her mother.


	43. just a dream

Meredith stood in the back of the church and looked up the aisle towards what stood in front of her.

Her heart was aching as she proceeded to walk up the aisle.

Her body shaking with a combination of fear and nerves.

She had not realised how unfortunate life could be.

She was walking down the aisle of the church she was married but today was to be a day of mourning.

Their was no loved one to be standing at the end smiling at her, standing their awaiting your presence so you can both mae a vow to love and to hold some body as much as they had.

Of course her family stood behind her, offering comforting words as they trailed her down the aisle.

Words not escaping her as her knees shook.

The pain that was coursing through her almost unbearable as the pain she knew was rushing through her little girls.

They had never experienced death until now, and it was one that they hadn't expected.

Alex rested a hand on her shoulder, just his presence was enough to help her continue down the aisle.

Her knees were failing her, and alex had to move to wrap an arm around her as she went to fall.

"I've got you babe... I've got you." She heard him whisper as he leaned in to kiss her temple. "You did all you could." He told her and she began to repeat it as a mantra.

As she reached the open casket she looked in to see sams lifeless body, and she could no longer contain the emotion that was building up inside of her. Tears began to stream down her face as her legs gave way completely.

Andrew stood there with accusing eyes. "You promised me" he said with as much strength as he could muster.

"I did all I could" she murmured as alex repeated that to her.

"You did all that you could" he told her as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

Alex had pulled his broken wife into his arms as his daughters sat down next to them.

" He had an owie." Mattie said.

"You sposed to make him better." Bella accused.

"I did all I could." She kept repeating, fighting back the accusing looks form the friends and family around her.

**alex shook meredith awake as he pulled her onto his lap.**

**"It's okay baby." Alex told her as he tried to calme her form her dream. He had not known much about the dream that she had been having, but he did know that it wasn't a good one considering the words she had been mumbling.**

**They were in Ellis's room. It was late in the evening and they had promised to have tea with all of the family, and meredith had fallen asleep waiting for them.**

**"Are you ok?" alex asked as he heard her sobs quieten.**

**"Sam" meredith choked out.**

**Alex looked at her confused.**

**"I did everything I could." She whispered as she nestled further into his arms.**

**"And he's glad you did." Alex told her as he comforted her.**

**"The scans came back clear. No complications from the surgery." He told her proudly.**

**"What?" meredith asked confused.**

**"You did a good job." Alex told her.**

**"But... but he's dead" meredith choked out.**

**"What? No mer... you were dreaming baby, you were just dreaming." He told her as he held her close.**

**"You can duck next door and see." He encouraged... " but it was just a dream."**

**Meredith felt nervous but could only pray that it was true.**

**"Just a dream?" she asked.**

**"Yeah babe, just a dream." Alex told her as he leaned in to give her a kiss.**

**" Just a dream"**


	44. heaven

**Alex had been shocked by the intensity of Meredith's dreams, especially considering she was dreaming every night for a week, and Alex would have to hold her close and whisper to her until she calms down.**

They were yet to have sex, not that that bothered him. He didnt mind that they hadnt reunited completely, it meant that it could be special. He was just thrilled to have her back in his arms, after all of this time. And now he couldn't imagine what life could be like without her being in it.

They had had another restless night and between Merediths nightmares and the two extra bodies that had needed to climb into bed with them .

It was Alex that had answered their cries, with Meredith being in the midst of another dream, and it was he that had hoped that them being close would help calm Meredith.

Alex looked down upon Meredith and his two little girls. They were both snuggled up to her and clinging to her in a way that he had never seen before.

Alex continued to watch them until he couldn't fight the urge to kiss his wife. Leaning over carefully not wanting to crush Mattie, he kissed Meredith softly and was taken back by the fact that Meredith kissed him back.

"Your awake." he murmured

"hmmmm" Meredith sighed "You've been watching me sleep."

"I've been looking at the most beautiful sight i've ever seen." Alex said as he kissed her again, this time more deeply.

"Hmmm" Meredith moaned as she looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

"I want you" Alex said quietly, slightly embarrassed by the fact that she had aroused him despite his daughters presence.

"Here?" Meredith asked sheepishly.

Alex growled slightly. "Of course not." he told her.

"Shower?" she asked him.

Alex's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah" Meredith replied through her giggle.

"But the girls" he quickly said.

"Are still sleeping and are going to be fine." she told him.

"Ok" he replied as he watched her move both of their daughters to the side and then watched as she slowly climbed out of bed and made sure to tuck the covers in around the girls.

"You ready?" she asked as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Alex looks down at his arousal, standing tall in his boxer shorts. He feel slike a teenage boy again. He doesnt need to be asked twice. "Ummm yeah" he replied as he quickly began to follow her.

Meredith giggled at his nervousness. "Take it off Lex" she told him as she let her hands stroke his muscles.

"Mer" he groaned.

"Come on" she told him as she locked the bathroom door. She then leaned into him and pulled his head down so she could capture his lips. She then tugged on the base of his singlet top pulling it over his body. She ran her hands up over his chest as she then took it off of him completely.

Meredith then pushed her shorts off of her waist and reached for Alex.

"I want you." she murmured as she pushed his boxers off of his hips exposing his arousal.

"Oh" Meredith murmured, surprised by his size. It was much bigger than she remembered it, or could it possibly just be that it had been a while.

Alex tilted her head up so he could continue to kiss her. He kissed her hard and began to pull her shirt up.

Meredith moaned and hated that she had to break the kiss so he could remove her top.

Alex grinned as he shimmied her back towards the shower and reached in to turn the water on. He waited until the water was a decent temperature before he lifted her up and carried her into the shower.

The head of Alex's penis was rubbing against mer's sweet centre and she needed him. She couldn't remember a time that she had needed him more.

"Now Lex Now" Meredith whimpered.

"Ok... ok" Alex murmured as he lifted her up and lowered her onto his shaft. Effectively impailing her.

"Oh god" Meredith murmured as she felt her wallls adjust to his size.

"Oh wow" Alex murmured, not wanting to move and just savouring the feeling of being inside her once again.

"heaven" she murmured as she grinded her hips against his.

Alex closed his eyes and tried to will himself to gain some self control. "Yeah heaven" he managed to choke out as he thrust up into her again, hoping that he could make himself last.


	45. im getting published

**Alex couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife. There was something about this morning that had made her return more permanent, more available, more - here.**

They had united once more on the ultimate level and it felt good. Better than good. It had felt great.

Now he stood watching her at the nurses station. Today was her firstday back at work. She was now permanently back at work. Sam was still her patient, but now he was one of many.

He had marvelled at her ability to slip back into the workings of Seattle Grace hospital, giving up her post as head resident as she went. He knew that his father in law would have been quite happy to have given her the position, but Christina held it and Meredith didnt want to take that from her. She had said that now she was home and that was enough for her.

Alex had been stoked that he was able to drive to work with her. They had held hands the whole way and happily listened to Mattie and Bella ramble in the back seat. They had then dropped the kids off with Nick and Michelle, as it was their last day in town and they would be flyin out in the morning.

Alex had decided hat they would have a big dinner to celebrate Merediths first official day back at Seattle Grace. Things were going to plan so far, and he had even managed to get permission for Sam and Ellis to leave the hospital.

Izzie had wanted to throw something extreme, but he had managed to talk her down from it. It was weird that he had to explain to her that he had children to think of and that Alcohol was not on the top of their menu.

Alex watched as Meredith flipped her chart closed. He was no longer happy to just stand back and watch his wife. He started moving towards her.

Meredith smirked as she felt his hands slip around her waist.

"You took your time." she told him as she leaned back into him.

"shhh..." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hmmm..." Meredith sighed as she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access.

"Aren't you worried that someone might see?" he asked as his hand slipped up her top. She had never let them get this far at work before.

Meredith giggled and turned to face him. "I'm allowed to kiss my husband." she told him as she pulled his head down equal with hers.

They kissed softly, and briefly.

"Well look at you two." they heard Richard say and Meredith turned to face her dad.

"hey" meredith said with a giggle.

"Your giggly today." Alex commented as he looked at her curiously.

Meredith grinned.

"You havent told him yet?" Richard realised.

Meredith shook her head.

Richard looked between Meredith and Alex. "Ok sweetheart, but Mom and i just wanted to let you know that we are so proud of you."

Richard then moved forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Brag baby girl, brag." he said to her before he moved off.

Alex turned back to her. There was a look of confusion on his face.

"I've got news." Meredith told him as she bit her lip nervously.

"and what might that might be?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Meredith moved closer to him and grabbed hold of the front of his scrubs.

"What was that about?" Alex asked as he watcher her nervous smile drop away and a sparkle begin to dance in her eyes.

"I'm" Meredith started

"You're getting published." A cry came from behind them and Meredith turned to see Christina.

Meredith nodded.

"Bitch" Christina said.

Meredith giggled and turned back to Alex. "I'm getting published." she told him excitedly.

Alex laughed at her excitement.

"That's great Mer." he told her as he leaned into kiss her.

He then caught her completely by surprise when he scooped her up and spun her around. "You're getting published." he said with a big grin.

Meredith gigggled. There was no better day then the one she was having.


	46. you did this

**Alex had sweaty palms. It wasn't often that he got sweaty palms, but he couldn't hide that he was scared. Not scared, nervous. After all his wife, his Meredith was not one to be suprised and yet he intended on suprising her tonight.**

Derek had told him it was a bad idea, and yet Nick and Michelle were all for it. And alex went with nick and mischa because at keast they had seen her more over the past 4 years. More than he had anyway. Which was partly why he was so nervous about tonight.

Alex stood in front of the mirror checking that he looked good for tonight. He had big plans for tonight, and now they had more than originally expected for his wife was now going to be published. It was an unbelievable achievement, and yet he didn't expect anything les from her.

Meredith leaned against the door frame. She was dressed ready to go out for dinner with Alex. He had told her that he wanted to celebrate her first day back at work with a nice meal at her favourite restuarant. She watched as Alex fussed and couldn't believe that this was the same man that she had fell in love with. Alex had never been the one to fuss over his appearance, to double check his look in the mirror to even be anywhere near a mirror, and yet here he was doing as much.

A small smile played across her lips as she walked towards him. She didn't really want to go out, but she thought the least she could do was entertain the idea for him. She knew that he was trying to be a better person, but he didn't seem to understand that she loved him how he was - without the sleeping with the syph nurse.

She reached him and ran a hand up his crisp blue shirt. She had been wanting to touch him for a while now and it felt good to do so."The girls are ready and waiting downstairs." Meredith told him as her hand moved to run over his shoulder.

Alex looked up, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "Well lets get going then." He said as he then turned to face her.

Meredith leaned in to kiss him, having wanted to kiss him from the moment she started watching him from the door. Alex leant in and captured her lips, giving her a soft yet warm kiss. "Let's go." He murmured as he took her hand and began to walk out of the room.

Meredith pulled her hand from his and wiped it on a towel that she walked past. "Your hands are sweaty." She states as she looks at him in an odd manner. "It's hot" alex stated, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her. Meredith raised her eyebrows. She could see that he was nervous about something, but she had no idea what.

She remained quiet, even after they had climbed into her jeep. It was good that she had one of michelles friends drive it down. They travelled in silence. Merediths curiosity building while alex's nerves almost got the best of him. They girls talked between themselves in the back. Meredith had let them choose their dresses and she was not at all suprised to see the differences in their selctions one went for the frills and lace, while the other went for something that looked slightly grander.

They reached the steak house, and meredith couldn't help but notice the great amount of cars in the car park. "Lex, we might not get a table." She said quietly as he parked the car and moved to help the girls out.

"We will" he said without really looking at her, "even if we have to have to sit out back."

Meredith rose her eyebrows at him, but again didn't say anything as he moved to slip an arm around her waist.

They entered the restuarant, and he nodded quickly before moving past the line. He gave the waitress a small smile before he pushed through the crowd. "Alex" meredith said in suprise.

"Its all good." Alex told her as he gave her side a squeeze. Meredith was not sure what her husband was thinking, but followed him still.

They walked through the restuarant and out onto the patio. "Lex, its dark out here, its closed off, lets just go somewhere else." Meredith said.

Alex shook his head, "no this is the place." He said as he clapped his hands together and the lights turned on as everybody moved out of hiding. A large banner spread across the room saying "welcome home".

Meredith turned to look at Alex who nervously wiped his hands on his dress pants. She didn't know what to say to him. He had obviously put this together. "You did this." She said quietly.

Alex nodded. "With a little help." He said as Meredith leaned in and kissed him, taking his breath away. "Thank you." Meredith told him as she pulled back.

"I love you mer." He said quietly as she kissed him again. "Love you too" she sighed as she turned back to look at her friends and family. They were all clapping and cheering.

Tears welled in her eyes at the intensity of emotion as she realised that finally she truly was home. 


	47. mine has the comfy couch

**Meredith entered the hospital as she had done every day for the past twelve yrs. Her head was up, her shoulders back, and the look of business in her eyes.**

Every day for Meredith Karev, was like it was her first. The appeal and love for the job just kept building. The accolades were nothing, just milestones in her career.

Alex held her hand tightly. He had been escorting her to work, even when it was his day off. He was scared that one day he could wake up and she would be gone again, so he cherished her, just like he had promised, and today was no exception to the rule.

They walked towards the elevator, where a small group of people were waiting. Once the doors opened, both pushed on and moved to the back. Neither really wanted to be here, today of all days. There was definitely a better place that they could be. Meredith was just grateful that Alex and herself had both planned to get off early so that they could go home.

Alex took the appeal of being in the back of the elevator and leaned forward to capture his wifes mouth. It was a sensual kiss, that left him aching right down to his core. Neither of them discussed what today meant, not only for them, but for their children.

The twins most definitely knew what today was, but for the doctors in question, their parents. It was a day of pain, happiness and as of 12 years ago confirmations of love.

Meredith could remember well that 12 years ago to this day, Alex had dropped down on one knee in front of her whole family, and requested her hand in marriage. Of course, they had already been married, as her mother quite happily pointed out. But it was more to the point that he asked for a do-over. A day to commemorate the fact that they had managed to get their lives back on track. A day that led to the production of Brayden Nicholas.

Alex ran a hand down Meredith's arm as he remained holding her close. He hadn't meant to steal the spotlight from his daughters 4th birthday, but it was the first time in a while that they had been able to be in the same room together with all of their family. Especially when Meredith had been extremely busy at the hospital.

He could remember well the ring that he had picked out the day before, and the plans that he had of doing a little quaint thing with a family barbeque to follow, but when he had called a justice of the peace to carry out the renewal of the wedding vowels, the only time that they could do it was on the twins birthday.

He could see Meredith with tears in her eyes, and the girls giggling happily at the fairytale wedding that was happening right before their eyes.

Of course, time flies, and people bury themselves in their careers. Yet their love seemed to grow strong, holding onto each other when they needed something. When they needed life.

Alex smiled when Meredith rested her head on his chest, much to the amusement of her brother who had just stepped onto the elevator.

Derek nodded as he moved onto the elevator and closer to his sister and brother in law.

Alex slapped Derek on the back, giving his shoulder a pat, and then looked down at his 10 year old nephew. "Hey Matty." Alex said, causing Meredith to move her head from his chest and look down at her nephew and god son.

Derek and Addie had tried hard for a baby after helping to deliver Brayden, but had not been very succesful. After resorting to I.V.F, and finding that Addie could not have kids, they turned to adoption. They desperately wanted a little baby, and soon found that they could adopt a little boy who had been abandoned by his mother at birth, and was being held in the system. The funny thing is, you would never have known that the little boy had been adopted because he was completely doted on. Addie spoiled him rotten, and he never wanted for anything.

Matty smiled at meredith and quickly gave her a hug before high fiving Alex.

"Congratulations you two." Derek finally said.

Meredith leaned over to kiss her brother on the cheek before falling back into Alex's arms.

"The girls are 16." Derek said as he stated the obvious.

Alex grimaced and Meredith nodded.

"We are getting off early as you know, and we will be having that big family dinner, and tomorrow the girls get go do what Desi and Mel want them to do." Meredith told him.

Derek nodded. "It's as 7 isnt it, dinner anyway, celebrations start earlier?" he asked.

"Yer, the girls get to open presents and stuff first." Alex told him.

"Oh look, Dad hates that they are getting older." Derek jibed Alex.

"No i just hate that they are attending an open house party in their honour tomorrow night, meaning freshman college dudes will be there." Alex retaliated.

"Ouch" Derek said, and Alex nodded.

"The girls have good strong heads on their shoulders, they wont do anything stupid." Meredith said as she looked up at her husband, reaching a hand up and running it down his cheek.

"Yer well..." Alex sighed and leaned down and kissed Meredith in hopes of distracting himself.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I will see you guys after you make it out of Meredith's office." he said smartly as he stepped off at the pediatrics floor.

Alex shrugged. "Who said we would be in Mer's office?" he said to Derek, causing him to turn back and shake his head at Alex.

Once the elevator doors were closed and Meredith and Alex were one of the few left on the elevator Alex turned back to Meredith.

"So your office or mine?" Alex asked quickly.

Meredith giggled and shook her head. "Mine has the comfy couch." she told him.

"Yours then." Alex said quickly, and took her hand as the elevator reached the surgical floor, and he pulled her off of the elevator and in the direction on her office.


	48. knock first

**Mattie and Bella walked into the hospital followed closely by brayden. They had a suprise planned for both their parents, and knew , despite the fact that they were skipping school, that both their parents would be thrilled.**

Mattie stepped up to the elevator and pushed the button. She had always been one to take the lead, which would explain why she was preparing to be the 'student body president' and head cheer leader.

Bella stood next to her quietly. While she wasnt as shy as she used to be, in many ways she was still reserved. She was carrying a picnic baskey while Brayden, who was reserved around strangers, yet outgoing with his group of friends, carried the laptop and speakers.

Brayden had hated that he had been dumped with everything, but went along with this because it was going to make their parents happy.

The girls rolled their eyes when the elevator doors opened, only for them to find both their uncles standing there.

Nick had moved back to Seattle after Richard had landed him a jo as one of the lawyers working for the hospital.

"Is this your obsession?" Mattie asked them both as she stepped on.

Brayden grinned, glad to be around his uncles.

Both uncles chuckled before they moved to give the girls a birthday kiss. "Sweet 16" Nick commented with a grin.

Derek studied his neices and nephew. While he knew that they were supposed to be at shcool, he could only imagine what they had been planning.

gagagagag ggagagagaagagaggaga ggagagagagagagagagaga gagagagagagagagagag

Alex looked at Merdith. There she sat in her jeans and his button up shirt. Only a few buttons were done up, as they were between rounds, and pretending to do paper work. They knew no one would ask questions if they came in.

Alex had found a spare scrub top of his and had happily worn it in efforts to look half descent if someone were to come in.

Meredith had just finished her head of Neuro report, and knew that she will need to be getting that to Derek aometime soon.

Alex had long given up on completing paper work as he couldnt tear his eyes off Meredith. She looked good in his top, and all he could think about was taking it off of her, and nothing to do with work.

Meredith, happy to have finally achieved something moved to close the lid of her laptop. She had been able to feel Alex's gaze on her for the last half hour, and she couldnt hide the fact that she wanted him again.

Alex watched as she moved out from behind her desk and over to the couch that he was occupying. He couldnt help but grin when she had pushed him so he was laying back on the couch.

Meredith grinned as she moved to climb on top of him. "We nned to have lunch." she told him as she then proceeded to lean down and kiss him.

"Hmmm" he groaned. "you're it."

Meredith giggled at first. "Sex first then lunch." she told him.

Alex groaned slightly as Meredith rubbed against him. "Bossy" he said as he pulled her down to kiss him.

........................................................................................................................

"Are you here to see your parents?" Derek asked them as the elevator was a floor away from the surgical wing.

Bella nodded, and hoped that her uncles wouldnt ruin the suprise for them.

"Ok, well i'd look in your moms office if i were u. They have delegated most of their work for the day, claiming that they would be doing paperwork." he had informed them.

"What else would they be doing?" Brayden asked confused.

Mattie and Bella reached over and hit their brother on the back of the head.

"Hey, dont pick on your little bro." There uncle Nick scolded.

"Thanks uncle nick." Braybed sighe as he reached with his spare hand to rub the back of his head.

"Point is..." Nick said as he looked at his twin.

"Is knock first." Derek finished.

Mattie smirked and Bella sighed, not sure now if their plan was going to go off without a problem.


	49. bitch

Meredith smiled down at Alex who was refusing to let her go. He was giving her his baby face pout, begging her for what it is he wanted, and if Meredith was honest with herself, as hungry as she was for food, she was very tempted to please him.

"Sex" he said quietly as he pulled her head down to his.

Meredith sighed as she bit down lightly on his lip before murmuring "food"

"Sex" he said again as he lifted his hips up to hers, grinding his erection against her.

"Mmmm..." Meredith moaned. "food" she replied, even though her body continued to heat with his touch.

"Sex" he said with an almost growl as he moved to kiss her, hands moving to the base of her shirt.

"M.... se" she moaned as she thrust her tongue into his mouth

KNOCK KNOCK

"Door" he groaned as Meredith pulled back. She couldn't hep but giggle as she fixed up her top and moved to answer the door.

Alex was quick to pull a pillow on to his lap to cover his erection.

Meredith couldn't help but sigh as she opened the door, however the sigh soon turned to a "why aren't you at school." which was quick to draw Alex's attention.

Meredith moved out of the way of the door to let her children in.

"We wanted to have lunch with you guys." Brayden said as he moved to dump everything he had on the couch.

Mattie sat on her mothers desk, while Bella remained in th doorway.

Alex groaned in discomfort. There was definitely nothing comfortable about having an erection when you children were in the room.

Meredith could see his discomfort, and had to fight hard to hide her amusement. "So lunch." she finally sad as she looked at her kids.

"We have food and stuff." Mattie informed them, "so where can we eat."

Alex shrugged and Meredith had to struggle to think of where they could go to eat a packed lunch.

"The conference room down the hall is empty." Bella spoke up nervously.

Meredith nodded indicating that the decision was made. She then gestured to her children to lead the way - hanging back to speak to Ale.

"Do you want to stop and take care of that?" she asked.

Alex sighed as he looked down at his tented scrub pants. "Yer i better." he said with a sigh.

"Need help?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously, not sure what she was going to suggest because their children were just ahead of them.

"Think about the twisty figure 8 thing we sometimes do. I know its your favourite." she whispered inhis ear causing him to groan.

"Bitch" he grumbled before she left with a giggle, making sure to pull the door closed behind her.

Alex closed his eyes, and dropped his hands into his pants. He made himself back to the couch and let his hand, and great imagination take control.


	50. all that i have and more

**Meredith had not been surprised by the fact that her children had put on a lunch for them, or the family video brayden had created for them on the computer. They had been precious about it. Plus it was obvious that Bella was nervous, even when she had sat next to Meredith and snuggled in.**

Alex had arrived a few moments after they had got settled, and Meredith had giggled at the look on his face.

Now, both stand saying good bye to the family that had all ventured to their house for their daughters sweet 16th.

Meredith wasn't at all surprised by the amount of presents the girls received, or the way the family adored them. They were both a fantastic mix of her and Alex, and she was so proud to how they had adjusted to all the change that had occurred in their life.

Alex wrapped and arm around Merediths waist. He moved to press her against the door and kissed her, as the last of the visitors pulled out of the drive.

Meredith giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips up to meet his in a sensual kiss.

Meredith could hear brayden in the lounge room watching tv, and knew that the girls were in their rooms on their computers and listening to music. There was so much that they could do right now in this moment, and yet, she was content just to kiss and cuddle.

"I can't believe their 16." Alex whispered in her ear as he pulled her away from the door, and lead her towards their study. It had very much became their little haven.

"I cant believe how much they've grown." Meredith said as she sat down on the couch next to Alex and leant into his embrace.

"They will be going off to college soon." Alex said, hating the pain that filled him at the thought.

"Yer" Meredith sighed as she moved to bury her head in his chest.

"And before we know it, Brayden will be gone too." He said quietly.

He felt Merediths shoulder shake and knew that she was crying because they were getting closer to losing their kids, because they were closer to having to let them fly.

"Hey Mer, its ok." He told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Meredith shook her head, and tried to fight the tears that were coming, and all she could blame was the long day that had just been.

"Can you remember the times when you were all that i had?"Alex asked her as he moved to tilt her head up to look at him.

Meredith nodded sadly.

"Well it wont be that way again. They will still be here, they will still be around." He told her as he dropped a kiss on her forehead, "but they will just be finding their own someones." He said, and then she watched his frown crease his forehead.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Maybe i should dead bolt the door. I don't want anyone touching my little girls." He said protectively.

Meredith giggled as she kissed him softly, Alexs hands moving up to caress her cheeks, and to wipe away the tears that still lingered there.

"Hey Lex." She said as she pulled back slowly.

"Yeah" he said, now nervous by the tone of her voice.

"You are still all that i have." She said quietly, "and more..."


End file.
